Adolescence
by anothereleven345
Summary: El final de la adolescencia es algo difícil, pero si se tienen amigos y una buena familia, se puede llegar a tener un gran final y un gran comienzo en la adultez, aunque quizas a este grupo de amigos les cueste un poco más
1. 10 de marzo

**_Hola de nuevo lectores (as) de Fanfiction, he venido hoy con un nuevo capitulo, no hay cupos para más Ocs, bueno ahora unas pequeñas aclaraciones antes del comienzo del capitulo:_**

**_1) Podría haber vocabulario fuerte, pero no todo el tiempo, solo en algunas ocasiones._**

**_2) Podría haber situaciones relacionadas a problemas, en la historia se darán cuenta de que clase._**

**_3) Los Ocs no me pertenecen, a excepción de uno._**

**_4) Hare unas aclaraciones al final del capitulo para explicar algunos aspectos del fic._**

**_5) Los diálogos no están incluidos en las narraciones, es decir no están escritos en la pagina, es una representación de la situación._**

**_Sin mas que agregar el capitulo 1, disfrutenlo._**

**_Anothereleven345_**

* * *

><p><em>1003/20XX_

Querido diario:

Como dije hace un día atrás las clases han iniciado hoy, así es, yo Mikury Fuchika, una chica de 18 años de edad, a punto de terminar mi ultimo año escolar... pero en fin a lo que he venido... Contar mi primer día de clases, pero antes una pequeña descripción fusca de mi, pues no soy muy detallista pero bueno tengo el cabello largo color negro, ojo izquierdo color morado y ojo derecho color amarillo, pero este lo cubro con mechones de mi cabello para que no se vea, tengo piel de color clara, pero no soy tan pálida, mido creo que 1.66, soy delgada y pues bueno eso es todo sobre mi día.

Me desperté cerca de las 6 a.m, con los golpes de mi hermano por mi cuerpo, así es estaba cubierta por las sabanas hasta la cabeza, cuando comencé a despertar mi hermanito de 4 años llamado Reiyi Fuchika.

_**Reiyi (golpeando las sabanas con una sonrisa y gritando):**_ ¡Hermana, hermana, ya es de día!

_**Mikury (despertándose con cara de cansancio y con sus ojos semis cerrados): **_¿Hm? (Voltea la vista hacia su hermanito con una sonrisa) Buenos días Reiyi.

Mi hermano salio corriendo de mi habitación, por el simple hecho de que mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre, literalmente parecía la novia de Frankestein con los cabellos en a pesar de eso todo fue normal, me bañe, me vestí con el uniforme de la escuela, me peine como 20 veces y desayune con mis padres y mi hermanito y luego me- Esperen un momento recuerdo que ocurrió algo mientras desayunaba...

_**Madre de Mikury (voltea la vista hacia Mikury mientras esta lavando los platos):**_ Mikury ¿estas segura de que no quieres que te lleve a la escuela?

**_Mikury (limpiando la boca de su hermano):_ **No mama, no te preocupes, ayer hable con Shio y dijo que vendria para que fuéramos juntas.

**_Padre de Mikury (entrando al comedor):_** Es cierto Okami, además recuerda que ya no es una niña pequeña **_(mira su reloj y voltea la vista hacia su esposa)_ **Debemos apurarnos querida, llegaremos tarde.

_**Madre de Mikury:**_ Es cierto**_ (se seca sus manos con un trapo mientras mira a su hija)_ **¿Mikury podrias dejar a tu hermano al jardín?

_**Mikury (con duda):**_ Hm... no se mama **_(voltea la vista hacia su hermano con una sonrisa)_ **¿Tu que dices Reiyi? ¿Quieres que la esposa de Frankenstein te deje en el jardín?

_**Reiyi (sonriendo):**_ ¡Si!

De pronto el timbre sono, cuando me padre fue a abrir, no pude evitar correr a la entrada y abrazar a la persona que estaba en ese lugar, nada mas ni nada menos que mi amiga Shiokaze Yamamoto, es una joven de una altura de alrededor de 1.65, es delgada y de curvas definidas, pero sin mucho busto, su cabello es color azul marino, largo hasta la altura de la cintura y liso con puntas rebeldes que pinta de color rojo, ademas de que lleva en su frente algunos mechones libres, sus ojos son como dos gemas, son de color azul zafiro, grandes y en ellos muestra cierta apariencia de misterio, seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo de calidez y amabilidad, su piel nívea posee facciones suaves y rasgos delicados, tales como los de la protagonista de un manga shoujo y en su rostro siempre lleva dibujada una sonrisa llena de inocencia que se denotaba mas por el sonrojo natural en sus mejillas, ella va en el mismo año que yo pero tiene 17 años de edad.

Luego de eso, pues mis padres se fueron a trabajar, mi hermano arreglo su mochila y cerre la puerta de mi casa con llave, bueno luego de caminar unos minutos deje a mi hermano en el jardín de infantes y empezamos a caminar en dirección a la escuela, que lleva el nombre de escuela preparatoria **_Victor Hugo*_**.

_**Shiokaze:**_ ¿Y que tal tus vacaciones Mikury?

_**Mikury (algo deprimida):**_ Pues... ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que conseguiría un novio para el inicio a clases?

_**Shiokaze:**_ No lo lograste cierto

**_Mikury (triste):_** No, al parecer no tengo ningún encanto con los chicos.

_**Shiokaze (sonriendo):** _Mikury no eres tu, ademas tu eres bastante alegre y ademas de eso eres muy buena en algunos deportes.

**_Mikury (sonriendo burlona):_** Bueno cambiando de tema, tu conociste a alguien **_(dobla a una esquina junto Shiokaze)._**

_**Shiokaze (algo ruborizada y lleva una de sus manos a su mejilla):**_ B-bueno, conocí a un par de chicos cuando fui a la playa con mi familia, ademas-¡Cuidado!

No reaccione lo suficientemente rápido y choque con una persona haciendo que las cosas que llevaba en mano se cayeran al pavimento. Levante la vista rápidamente para disculparme.

_**Mikury (preocupada y gritando):**_Lo siento, yo-

La persona a quien golpee por error era una chica, quizás de mi edad, tenia el cabello castaño, largo hasta la cintura y lacio, a cada lado del rostro le caen mechones cortos. Sus ojos eran de color chocolate, uno bastante raro y peculiar, que resaltan ante su piel pálida. No era muy alta, pero si tenia buena figura, en especial el busto. Empece a levantar las cosas del suelo de la chica, pero parecía sumamente fría, lo cual me causo algo de incomodidad, pero sentía que en el fondo no era así

_**Mikury(recogiendo las cosas de la chica del suelo):**_ En serio lo siento, estaba algo despistada.

_**P.1 (parandose del suelo con una mano en su cabeza):** _Bueno también fue mi culpa, deberíamos andar con mas cuidado.

_**Mikury (levantándose del suelo con las cosas de la chica):**_ Bueno, aquí tienes**_ (le extiende sus cosas sonriendo)._**

**_P.1 (seria):_** Gracias, bueno debo irme **_(se va por el lado de Mikury y Shiokaze)._**

_**Shiokaze (volteando hacia la chica con su brazo extendido):**_ ¡E-espera, la escuela esta hacia este lado!

La chica no le hizo caso, simplemente siguió su camino por el mismo callejón, no creo que haya necesidad de describirla, pero cierto aspecto en sus ojos ...para ser mas especifica en uno de ellos, pero la verdad creo que tal vez fue efecto del de este pequeño incidente, nos dirigimos hacia la escuela...

_10/03/20XX_

Querido padre:

Quiero decirte primero que te extraño mucho, a pesar de haberte ido hace unos días, aun no me acostumbro a tu ausencia, como me sucede cada vez que vienes durante un corto periodo de tiempo y luego te vas, como me recomendaste me he cambiado de escuela, para ver si puedo hacer amigos, pero lo dudo, si nadie quería estar con una de las mejores alumnas del colegio antes, entonces dudo que lo sea ahora, me gustaría en serio que mi amigo Nagumo estuviera aquí, ¿si lo recuerdas, no papa? Bueno por si acaso te lo recordaré, es mi amigo por correspondencia, así es papa, tengo un "amigo", a pesar de que he hablado con el desde hace 2 años, nunca le he conocido en persona, ya que el vive en Corea, hace casi 2 meses atrás el me hablo de un amigo suyo llamado Suzuno Fuusuke.

Se que no estoy sola, ya que Osamu es mi amigo, pero el nunca estuvo en mi misma escuela, ademas debido a sus exámenes de ingreso y a su campamento de verano, no pudimos vernos en las vacaciones, lo cual me dio bastante lastima, pero de todos modos me la pase genial con Ezequiel, fuimos de excursión, vimos películas y fui con el y sus amigos a una parrillada de inicio a clases, pero bueno ahora quería contarte sobre mi primer día en la escuela, pero antes de eso, me sucedió algo inesperado camino a este, ademas de que casi llego tarde a la escuela por primera vez en mi vida (creo), debido a que fui por un camino contrario a este, choque con una chica del mismo año que yo, la vi en la puerta de una de las aulas junto con la misma chica que iba con ella, pero esta vez con dos chicos, hablando y riendo, pero en fin la verdad es que me alegro no estar en el mismo salón que esta, ya que me dio algo de vergüenza lo que había sucedido en la mañana que no quería verla por el día, pero la verdad es que ambas se ven bastantes alegres y tal vez agradables, bueno después de eso todo fue con normalidad, las clases y mi presentación.

_**Profesor:**_ Bueno muchachos siéntense (todos se sentaron y el profesor comenzó a hablar) espero que hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones , están a un solo año de ingresar a la universidad, así que a ponerse las baterías y a estudiar, bueno antes de presentarme, quiero que los nuevos alumnos se levanten.

Recuerdo muy bien que se levantaron junto conmigo 4 chicos, tres chicos y una chica, es decir yo.

_**Profesor:**_ Bueno como dicen los modales, primero las damas**_ (hace un ademán con la mano hacia la chica)._**

**_P.1 (seria):_** Soy Rocio Darkbloom, mucho gusto a todos.

_**Profesor:**_ Muy bien señorita Darkbloom, bueno ahora usted joven **_(dirige su vista hacia uno de los chicos)._**

_**P.2 (sonriendo de brazos cruzados):**_ Soy Haruya Nagumo, vengo desde Corea y pues...¡Detesto el estudio!

Me quede sin palabras papa, por fin pude conocer a mi "amigo", era mas alto que yo, ademas de eso, tenia los ojos de color ámbar, su pelo era de color rojo y estaba peinado hacia arriba, parecía una flama, tenia los primeros botones de su camisa desabotonados y su corbata estaba sin apretar, literalmente suelta.

Después de su comentario todos en el salón comenzaron a reír...todos menos yo, aunque me pareció una ilusión por un momento, pude divisar que un chico a unos centímetros de el, no mostraba una sonrisa en lo absoluto, veía a Nagumo como diciéndole: _"cállate de una maldita vez".El volteo la mirada hacia mi y pude ver unos ojos fríos color azul, voltee la mirada rápidamente hacia el profesor quien empezaba a regañar a Nagumo._

Luego de eso vinieron las clases, primeras tareas y ahora estoy aquí en casa.

Bueno papa ahora me iré a cenar, espero respondas pronto esta carta, mas rápido que las anteriores.

Adíos.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Bueno, chicos los dejo con el suspenso, pero no sin antes desearles un feliz Halloween y un feliz día de los muertos anticipado.<em>**

**_Adios y espero leer sus comentarios, quejas o felicitaciones pronto_**.


	2. 14 de marzo

_**Hola de nuevo gente del mundo, de nuevo yo aquí con un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.**_

_**Pero antes que nada olvide sin querer aclarar una información en el capítulo anterior… para quienes no lo sepan Víctor Hugo es un escritor y dramaturgo de nacionalidad francesa, una de sus mayores obras es "Los miserables".**_

* * *

><p><em>1403/20XX_

Querido diario:

Los primeros días de clases han sido normales para mí, especialmente ahora que estoy en la misma escuela con tres de mis mejores amigos, uno entre todos ellos mi **_amore*_** platónico, le digo así porque… pues bueno estoy enamorado de él desde hace bastante tiempo, no recuerdo muy bien como habré empezado a querer verlo más que como un amigo, pero bueno ahora me encuentro leyendo el último libro de _**"Cazadores de sombra"***_, a pesar de estar sumida en la increíble trama, no he dejado de pensar en él, pero no todo en la vida (para ser más específicos en la mía), es pensar en chicos, pude hacer nuevos amigos en la escuela, sucedió durante la hora de salida, me encontraba en la puerta principal de la escuela con mis amigos cuando…

_**P.1:**_ Vaya a pesar de que las clases han iniciado hace cinco días, los profesores ya nos dejan toneladas de tareas.

_**P.2:**_ Por favor Nagumo, solamente nos han dejado un proyecto de Historia y la tarea de Literatura.

_**Nagumo (molesto y cansado):**_ Ya lo sé Hiroto, es solo que no tolero la idea de tener que leer _**"Romeo y Julieta"***_, no tolero mucho las historias tan empalagosas.

_**P.3 (algo molesta):**_ ¡¿Nagumo cómo puedes algo así?! William Shakespeare es uno de los mayores escritores en la historia.

_**Nagumo (burlón):**_ Pues él puede besar mi trasero, porque no me interesa.

_**P.4 (levantando su mano):**_ ¡Nagumo! _**(corriendo hacia él)**_

_**Nagumo:**_ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién eres tú en todo caso?

_**P.4:**_ Soy Rocio Darkbloom, tu compañera de salón.

_**Nagumo (sorprendido):**_ ¿E-espera t-tu eres R-Rocio?

_**Rocio (con ironía):**_ No, soy Santa Claus.

_**Nagumo (colocando ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza mientras sonreía):**_ V-vaya no puedo creer que al fin puedo conocerte _**(las quita y coloca una de sus manos sobre su mentón)**_ aunque debo decir que te imagine más bonita.

_**Rocio (molesta):**_ Pues bueno yo te imagine más maduro.

_**Nagumo (sonriendo de lado):**_ Al parecer nos equivocamos.

_**Rocio:**_ Hablando de encuentros… ¿tú conoces al chico de cabello y ojos azules que se siente cerca de ti?

_**Nagumo:**_ ¡Ah! Te refieres a Suzuno, pues bueno él se fue con unos amigos para hacer el proyecto de la clase de Historia.

_**Rocio:**_ ¡Es cierto lo había olvidado, tengo que!-_**(se va en dirección a la calle)**_

_**Nagumo (bloqueándole el paso):**_ Pero antes de que te vayas déjame presentarte a mis amigos del orfanato, ellos son Hiroto Kiyama, _**Reina**_ _**Yagami**_*, Ryugi Midorikawa y Sayori D'Angelo, ella no es del orfanato, pero la conocemos desde hace mucho.

_**Rocio:**_ Mucho gusto a todos, me gustaría en serio practicar más tiempo con ustedes pero debo llegar a mi casa y hacer mi tarea de Contabilidad, _**(con sarcasmo)**_ gracias Dios.

_**Sayori:**_ ¿Ustedes tienen contabilidad?

_**Rocio:**_ Si, ¿pero tú no estás en el mismo año que nosotros?

_**Sayori (sonriendo):**_ No tengo 17 años.

_**Rocio (sonriendo):**_ Ah ya veo, bueno me tengo que ir debo llegar a casa y hablar con Fuduo sobre el proyecto de Historia, adiós.

Luego de eso vi como llegaba hasta una motocicleta que estaba estacionada cerca de las bicis, después de eso me voltee hacia mis amigos.

_**Hiroto:**_ Demonios me pregunto dónde estarán Mikury, Shiokaze y Fubuki, se supone que nos encontraríamos aquí.

_**Reina:**_ Chicos debo irme a trabajar, adiós _**(se va)**_

Luego de despedirnos llegaron tres chicos que resultaron ser los mismos chicos que Hiroto había mencionado antes, los cuatro se fueron dejándome sola con Midorikawa, solamente sentía mariposas en el estómago, Midorikawa me invito a la heladería, pero yo le dije que no podía ir hoy ya que recordé que también ir a trabajar, porque de todos los días que tenía que retomar mis labores, tenía que ser hoy, pero repentinamente Midorikawa me había dicho que como no tenía nada que hacer me acompañaría hasta el lugar en donde trabajaba ya que él quería conocerlo… que tierno, así que nos fuimos hasta mi trabajo, el cual era un café que quedaba en la ciudad llamado _"Rocky´s" _, la verdad es que había ido muchas veces antes, comúnmente con mi hermano mayor, Daniel, quien me llevaba siempre que teníamos tiempo…

_14/03/20XX_

La escuela puede llegar a ser algo insoportable, especialmente para alguien como yo, que de todas las personas me tenía que tocar uno de los salones más ruidosos de la escuela, por suerte hay alumnos que logran mantener el orden junto con el profesor, hubo un momento en el casi le arrojo mi mochila con todo y libros a un chico de mi salón que se reía como un burro, por suerte mi amiga Haruna me calmo antes de hacerlo y además de eso el chico salió corriendo apenas tocaron la campana para la salida.

Además de eso pude conocer a un chico que según Haruna era nuevo en la escuela, se llama Afuro Terumi, se veía bastante agradable y maduro, pero sentí que al verlo a mi cara se le subían los colores, si saben a lo que refiero, pero bueno, finalmente llego la salida y decide hacer algo que era mi primer objetivo para la vuelta a clases: Conseguir un trabajo, por desgracia solamente encontré en el periódico tres anuncios de trabajo, uno como repartidor de pizzas, niñera de un jardín de infantes y el ultimo en un maid café, ni de aquí a un millón de años elegiría repartidor de pizzas, no por el hecho de que no me guste comer pizzas, porque no es cierto, sino por el hecho de no cocinarlas, ya que a mí se me da bastante bien la cocina, pero la verdad prefiero la repostería, bueno luego me quede con la duda entre el jardín infantil o el maid café, le llame a Haruna y le die que me acompañara a ver ambos trabajos, a lo cual ella accedió.

Luego de unos minutos ambas ya nos encontrábamos en la calle hablando…

_**Haruna (algo molesta):**_ ¿Porque no me dijiste lo del trabajo? Yo también estoy buscando uno, Michiru.

_**Michiru (sonriendo arrepentida):**_ Lo siento Haruna, _**(regañándola)**_ pero es que tú tampoco me dijiste de eso _**(voltea la vista hacia el camino algo preocupada)**_ solo espero que aun pueda llegar y conseguir uno de los trabajos.

_**Haruna (algo molesta):**_ ¡¿Qué hay de mí?!

_**Michiru (sonriendo):**_ Tu también Haruna.

Finalmente llegamos hasta el jardín de niños, el cual era una pequeña casa de un piso, pero que tenía un gran patio cerrado por murallas de concreto con dibujos hechos por los niños, cuando entramos vimos a una señora de baja estatura, de unos 40 o 50 años, de cabello café, amarrado en forma de tomate y con lentes grandes, vestía un delantal el cual estaba algo manchado con pinturas

_**Señora (sonriendo dulcemente):**_ Hola jovencitas, ¿vienen a buscar a sus hermanitos?

**_Haruna (moviendo las manos en forma de negación riendo):_** N-no se equivoca**_ (detiene el movimiento de sus manos)_ **venimos por el enuncio de trabajo.

**_Señora (sonriendo algo triste):_** Ah es eso, pues siento decirles que les han ganado, solamente tenía dos cupos y llegaron dos chicos a pedírmelos antes.

_**P.1 (entrando a la sala con un pequeño):**_ Bueno señora Jing, espero que mi hermanito no le haya dado problemas.

_**Señora Jing:**_ No para nada Mikury, no tienes de que preocuparte, dile a tus padres que no ha causado ningún problema, también quería pedirte un favor, ¿podrías empezar esta misma tarde?

_**Mikury:**_ Lo siento, es que estoy en mi casa haciendo un trabajo con unos amigos y como mis padres están trabajando vine a buscar a Reiyi, pero podría llamar a Tsunami y decirle que si el podría venir junto con Toko para que le ayude o Toramaru.

_**Señora Jing:**_ Muchas gracias Mikury _**(voltea la vista hacia las dos chicas)**_ siento esto pero es que estoy algo atareada con respecto a un reemplazo.

_**Haruna:**_ No se preocupe _**(voltea la vista hacia Michiru)**_ bueno nos queda el maid café, ¿dónde queda?

_**Michiru (algo avergonzada):**_ P-pues, la verdad es que recuerdo el nombre pero no sé cómo llegar _**(saca del bolsillo de su pantalón un pale y se lo entrega a Haruna).**_

_**Haruna (algo triste):**_ Yo tampoco sé dónde está _**(sacando un suspiro)**_ creo que tendremos que resignarnos y esperar otros empleos _**(le entrega el papel a Michiru quien tambien esta triste)**_

_**Mikury (acercándose junto con su hermano quien está tomando su mano):**_ Disculpen el meterme tan repentinamente pero ¿adónde quieren ir?

_**Michiru (seria):**_ A un maid café, tu no sabrás donde queda _**(le entrega el papel).**_

_**Mikury (sonríe de pronto y se lo entrega a Michiru):**_ No está muy lejos, mira lo que tienes que hacer es caminar dos cuadras más abajo y llegaras hasta una florería, al lado de ella está el maid café, estoy segura de que no se perderán _**(le devuelve su papel aun con una sonrisa).**_

_**Michiru (le corresponde la sonrisa):**_ Gracias.

Haruna al parecer se sorprendió bastante al verme corresponder la sonrisa de alguien a quien no conozco, de pronto Mikury nos preguntó en que escuela estábamos, cuando le respondimos que estábamos en la escuela preparatoria Victor Hugo, ella nos dijo que tambien estaba en ella…

Haruna le dijo en que salón estábamos y ella también nos dijo el suyo, se veía bastante alegre, luego de eso seguimos sus indicaciones y llegamos hasta el maid café, el cual aún no estaba cerrado, frente a este estaba un restaurante llamado _**"Tora"***_, a juzgar por su nombre parecía ser de comida japonesa.

Bueno por suerte para mí aún quedaba un puesto para trabajar, pero decidí cedérselo a Haruna, pero ella me dijo que mejor yo tal vez sería mejor para el trabajo que ella, lo cual lo dudo, ya que al no conocer a la gente puedo llegar a ser bastante seria y callada, pero me esforzare al máximo, cuando salí del maid café junto con Haruna nos dio hambre y entramos al restaurante que estaba al frente, cuando entramos nos atendió una chica de unos 20 años, cabello anaranjado, ojos de color verde oscuro, piel blanca y con su cabello sujetado en una cola. Nos llevó hasta una mesa para dos en donde se llegaba a oler la comida.

_**P.1:**_ Bienvenidas al restaurante Tora, soy Nonomi ¿Qué van a pedir? _**(saca una libreta del bolsillo de su delantal).**_

_**Michiru (mirando el menú): **_Yo no sé qué pedir _**(levanta la vista hacia Haruna)**_ ¿Y tú Haruna?

_**Haruna (con duda):**_ Pues no sé _**(voltea la vista hacia Nonomi)**_ ¿Cuál es el especial del día?

_**Nonomi (sonriendo):**_ Pues ese sería el _**Tonkatsu* **_

_**Haruna: **_A mi tráigame uno junto con una Coca-Cola_** (levanta vista hacia Michiru sonriendo) **_¿Y tú Michiru?

_**Michiru:**_ A mi tráigame _**Teriyaki* **_con una Sprite.

_**Nonomi (escribiendo en la libreta):**_ Bien _**(levanta la vista sonriendo**_) ahora se los traigo _**(se va hacia la cocina) **_¡Tobitaka, Toramaru una orden de Teriyaki y Tonkatsu!

_**Haruna:**_ ¿Estoy escuchando cosas o el nombre que acaba de decir es de uno de los chicos de nuestra escuela?

_**Michiru:**_ Si es verdad, yo tambien lo escuche, creo que es uno de los alumnos del mismo año.

Luego de eso nos trajeron los platos y celebramos por mi nuevo empleo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno ahora y antes de que se me olvide las aclaraciones: <em>**

_****_Amore*: Significa amor en italiano_****_

_**"Cazadores de sombra"*: Saga escrita Cassandra Clare, es una obra de ficción donde también hay romance, drama y aventura, no he leído ninguno de ellos pero me han dicho que son geniales.**_

_**_**"Romeo y Julieta"*: Obra escrita por William Shakespeare, de seguro muchos ya la conocen así que no creo que sea muy necesaria su **_**_**_explicación_**_**  
><strong>_

_**_**Tora"*: Si mas lo recuerdo es el nombre del restaurante de la madre de Toramaru**_**_

_**_**Tonkatsu*: Plato de la **gastronomía japonesa **muy delicioso que consiste en trozos alargados de **carne de cerdo**(magro o lomo de cerdo) que son aderezadas con sal y pimienta; empanizados en harina mezclada con **huevos batidos** y copos de pan.**_**_

_**_** _**Teriyaki*: Consiste en **cocinar la carne **sumergiéndola dentro de la salsa, después de haberla pintado varias veces con la misma.**_**_**_

_**_**_**Bueno ahora me despido, sin mucho que agregar por desgracia, pero bueno es por que debo seguir con los capítulos de mis fics.**_**_**_

**_Adiós_**_**_**_**. **_**_**_

_**_**_**Anothereleven345**_**_**_


	3. 5 de abril

_05/04/20XX_

Querido padre:

Hace una semana más o menos se nos dio la oportunidad de escoger el club al cual queríamos inscribirnos, Nagumo me contó que Suzuno y Midorikawa habían escogido el de fútbol, no se el porque me dijo algo así, pero según él es porque me ha visto interesada en su amigo... Es cierto que él no es la persona más sociable del mundo, pero algo en el me hace querer acercarme, nunca lo he visto sonreír... Lo cual me hace extrañamente querer saber más de él.

Bueno, como no soy muy buena haciendo deportes y pues... hablando con las personas, decide inscribirme en el club de literatura, el cual se realizaba en la biblioteca después de clases, justo el tiempo necesario para llegar a la cafetería terminado su horario con la única compañía de mi Harley.

Llegue hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, cuando estaba con mi mano sobre el picaporte escuche unos pasos desde el otro extremo del pasillo, era un chico de piel bronceada, cabello liso que le llegaba hasta los hombros color amarillo y ojos color verde claro, era un poco más bajo que yo, así que deduje que se trataba de uno de los alumnos de primer año.

_**P.1:**_ Disculpa ¿no sabrás donde esta una chica llamada Elizabeth?

_**Rocio:**_ ¿Elizabeth?... no, lo siento no conozco a nadie llamada-

_**P.2 (llegando desde el otro extremo):**_ ¡Miyasaka! _**(se coloca un lado de Rocio).**_

La chica parecía una muñeca de porcelana en vida, Su cabello es rubio y largo hasta las caderas, rizado. Tiene ojos verdes y su piel era muy blanca. Sus mejillas tenían un pequeño rubor natural, supuse que era la chica a la que el chico buscaba, creo que ya había escuchado ese nombre antes, además de eso venia vestida con el traje deportivo de la escuela.

_**Elizabeth:**_ Lo siento Miyasaka, tuve que ir a hablar con el profesor de Matemática.

_**Miyasaka (sonriendo):**_ Ya veo, bueno mejor vámonos o llegaremos tarde al coliseo _**(voltea hacia Rocio)**_ siento haberte molestado.

_**Rocio (sonriendo):**_ No hay cuidado _**(voltea hacia Elizabeth)**_ Disculpa ¿tú eres Elizabeth Dubois?

La chica asintió, no podía creer que por primera vez en mi vida, los rumores que escuchaba de mis compañeros eran reales, tenía a mi costado a la hija del mismísimo presidente de Francia y su madre… pues nada más ni nada menos que una de las discales del presidente de Estados Unidos.

_**Rocio:**_ Mucho gusto soy Rocio Darkbloom _**(le extiende su mano).**_

La chica me sonrió dulcemente con algo de rubor en las mejillas, pero finalmente estrecho su mano con la mía, luego me despedí de los chicos y entre al club de Literatura.

_05/04/20XX_

Querido diario:

Hoy he tenido que ir al club de teatro, por desgracia Tsunami no ha elegido ningún club, ya que con el trabajo (que con mucho esfuerzo tuve que conseguirle) de cuidar niños, el surfear y salir con mi amiga Toko, él ya tiene suficientes "responsabilidades", sin contar las tareas y trabajos los cuales con suerte cumple o termina, bueno hablando del club, el cual es de teatro, en donde estoy separada de Shiokaze, pude conocer mejor a la chica de la guardería del otro día, se llama Haruna Otonashi, quien se hizo una buena amiga mía… Conforme avanzaron los días, conocimos (así es me refiero también a Shio, Tsunami y Toko) a los amigos de Haruna, Michiru Toyotomi, la chica que acompañaba a Haruna durante su ida al café maid, Suzuno Fuusuke y Midorikawa Ryugi y pues bueno, así se formó una cadena y ahora conozco a varios chicos de mi escuela, ya que creo que algunos son de otras escuelas.

Tuve un gran día en el club de teatro, ya que gracias a mis esfuerzos combinados con los de Haruna, logramos escribir, según la profesora (porque para nosotros era vomito en papel) un "increíble" monologo de un adulto, el cual sufría de una gran soledad, la cual curaba con una gran botella de vino, pero según él hacia un esfuerzo por recuperarse de su alcoholismo.

Haruna me invito al restaurante _"Tora"_ cerca del trabajo de Michiru, a lo cual acepte, a pesar de que ya había ido muchas veces al restaurante, también le propuse invitar a los chicos a quienes encontráramos antes de irnos, ella acepto con gusto, pero antes de irnos me pregunto el cómo conocía el restaurante _"Tora", _ahí fue cuando le dije que el hijo de la dueña del establecimiento era un amigo mío.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada principal del edificio, vimos a Rocio, Midorikawa, Afuro, Michiru, Elizabeth y Sayori platicando en la entrada, así que me lancé rápidamente a preguntarle sobre ir al restaurante _"Tora"_ a lo cual aceptaron todos, ya que nadie tenía que trabajar o hacer algún trabajo o tarea, así que nos fuimos directo hacia el parqueo de bicicletas, en donde nos detuvimos frente a la moto de Rocio.

_**Afuro (burlón):**_ ¿Planeas llevarnos a todos en tu bicicleta?

_**Rocio (molesta):**_ Primero no tengo una bicicleta, es una moto y segundo, por cómo te diriges a mi Harley, ni loca te dejo subirte en ella, yo iré con mi moto, ¿alguien más se apunta? Tengo otro casco por si las dudas.

AL ver el casco, a los chicos les pareció (según sus caras de disgusto) demasiado femenino así que se negaron y las demás también se negaron, quizás por miedo a sufrir un accidente, además de eso tengo la corazonada de que escucharon la noticia del accidente en la carretera sureste, en donde tres motociclistas murieron al ser arrollados por un idiota que no había realizado la revisión técnica a su camioneta.

A diferencia de las chicas yo acepte, estoy 100% segura de Rocio conduce mejor que cualquier motociclista.

Luego de que las dos nos adelantáramos a los demás y entráramos al restaurante, reservamos la mesa para todos, no vi a Nonomi por ningún lado, supuse que aún seguía en el instituto, el cual no recuerdo bien el nombre ya que es de una monja sumamente reconocida, así que fije mi vista en la cocina y luego en mi alrededor, recién me había percatado de que el restaurante estaba vacío, sin contarnos a mí y a Rocio. Toramaru había salido de la cocina y le presente a Rocio.

_**Mikury (acariciando la cabeza de Toramaru como un perro):**_ Vaya Toramaru has crecido.

_**Toramaru (algo molesto y ruborizado):**_ Deja de tratarme como un niño pequeño, no soy tu hermano de reemplazo.

_**Rocio (confundida):**_ ¿H-hermano de reemplazo?

_**Mikury (sonriendo):**_ Si, así se dice a sí mismo, pero la verdad es que nadie puede reemplazar a mi Reiyi.

_**P.1 (acercándose):**_ Toramaru, ayúdame con las olas, son demasiadas y no puedo sacarlas.

_**Toramaru (sonriendo):**_ ¡Ah Tobitaka! Apareces en el momento indicado, ¿recuerdas de la chica de la que te hable el otro día?

_**Tobitaka (serio):**_ ¿Te refieres a la chica tuerta?

Eso en serio me molesto, como que tuerta, ni que tuviera un ojo falso… bueno eso es cierto, es una historia que ahora no contare pero bueno, eso me ofendió, Rocio tal vez noto que hablaba de mí, pero se limitó a mirar fríamente al chico. Note que Toramaru hacia un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia mí, el chico me miro sorprendido, con arrepentimiento en su rostro.

_**Tobitaka (arrepentido):**_ L-lo siento, nunca supuse que conocería a… _**(Voltea la vista hacia Toramaru rápidamente).**_

_**Toramaru (susurrando):**_ Mikury

_**Tobitaka (voltea la vista hacia mi):**_ Mikury, eso, mira siento haberte decido así, es que Toramaru me habla de ti siempre que puede y junto con eso menciono un-

_**Sayori:**_ Así que bueno, así fue como yo-

_**Haruna:**_ Cuidado con- _**(Sayori cae al suelo boca abajo)**_ el escalón.

_**Toramaru (corriendo hacia la chica):**_ ¡¿Estas bien?!

_**Mikury (seria):**_ Mira, te seré sincera Tobitaka, no sabes hablar con las chicas y menos diferenciarlas, pero te diré que la verdad es que no tolero mucho que toquen el tema de mi ojo.

_**Michiru (llegando con los demás):**_ ¿Sucede algo?

_**Rocio (preocupada):**_ Pues veras-

_**Mikury (sonriendo):**_ No nada Michiru, no tienen de que preocuparse.

_**Afuro:**_ ¿Estas segura? No te ves muy-

_**Mikury:**_ En serio estoy bien, pero necesito ir al baño un momento _**(se levanta y se va al baño)**_

_**Toramaru (agarrando a Tobitaka del brazo rompiendo el ambiente):**_ Es cierto Tobitaka _**(empieza a jalarlo a la cocina)**_ querías que te ayudara con las ollas.

_**Tobitaka (siendo arrastrado):**_ E-espera _**(entra a la cocina junto con Toramaru).**_

Según lo que me había contado Sayori, todos miraron a Rocio con cara de: _"Dinos que sucedió o lo averiguaremos nosotros mismo_", así que Rocio les dijo todo, cuando terminaron de hablar, Michiru y Sayori entraron al baño para saber cómo estaba, yo me lavaba las manos y cuando levante mi vista sentí una molestia en mi ojo cubierto por los mechones de mi cabello así que los removí y deje al descubierto mi ojo color amarillo, en ese mismo instante (el cual maldigo hasta ahora) entraron Michiru y Sayori.

* * *

><p>Cuando Michiru y Sayori fueron al baño para ver a Mikury, los demás empezamos a hablar de lo que nos gustaba, con la pregunta que nos hacían cada uno (parecía más un juego de verdad o reto, solo que no pudimos usar el: <em>"te reto a…")<em>, finalmente llego mi turno y Midorikawa me pregunto si me gustaba el helado, yo le dije que sí pero quizás no mucho como el, a lo cual casi le causo un paro cardíaco, Afuro me pregunto sobre lo que me gustaba yo le dije que me gustaban las matemáticas, el arte y la música, al parecer Elizabeth estaba a punto de decir algo pero se apeno y se ruborizo quedándose callada, pero Midorikawa y Afuro la animaron para que lo escupiera de una vez, lo cual yo trate de evitarlo, pero no funciono, ella me dijo que era muy buena tocando el violín, lo cual le gustaba bastante, así que le propuse darle una de mis canciones para que la tocara, a lo cual accedió.

Finalmente habían llegado Michiru, Sayori y Mikury del baño, ahí fue cuando Toramaru nos tomó la orden y luego de unos minutos salimos del restaurante, yo me fui en mi Harley hasta mi casa, los demás, bueno se fueron caminando hasta las suyas, cierto aspecto de ese tal Tobitaka no me gusta… tal vez sea por su modo de hablar o la forma en cómo se dirige a las chicas… ¿Tu que crees papa?

Se despide tu hija, Rocio

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, decidí subir capitulo hoy por que mañana tengo el día feriado por el festival de mi colegio el sábado, también quería aclara algo, Ulvida se llama en realidad Reina Yagami, ya que Ulvida es el nombre extraterrestre que esta se coloco, así que decidí colocar su verdadero nombre.<em>****_  
><em>**

**_Sin mas que agregar me despido, _****_Adiós_**

**_Anothereleven345_**


	4. 10 de abril

_10/05/20XX_

Querido diario:

Este día si pudo decir que fue… inolvidable, no en un sentido de alegría sino de un modo alterado y cuando digo eso me refiero a que hubo combinación de emociones.

Empezare por el principio… para mí fue una mañana normal, junto a mi familia, de pronto el teléfono de mi casa sonó, no fue mi sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Shiokaze y para mejorarme el día me dijo que nos encontráramos frente al cine en media hora.

Cuando empecé a caminar por las calles, sentía que nunca debí haber contestado el teléfono, y pues, ese presentimiento se cumplió, llegue frente a la puerta del cine y a los pocos minutos llego Shio, pero no venía sola, detrás de ella venían Elizabeth, Miyasaka, Hiroto y… ¡¿Tobitaka?! Toramaru debió darle su número o algo por el estilo, me pregunto por qué lo habrá traído.

_**Shiokaze:**_ ¡Mikury! _**(llega frente a ella)**_ ¿esperaste mucho?

_**Mikury (reaccionando):**_ ¡¿Eh?! N-no, llegue hace unos minutos atrás.

_**Hiroto:**_ Lo siento, es en parte mi culpa, estaba hablando con Sayori y casi me olvidaba de la invitación de Shiokaze.

_**Mikury (sonriendo):**_ No tienes por qué disculparte _**(voltea la vista hacia Elizabeth y Miyasaka) **_¿Ustedes son Elizabeth y Miyasaka, cierto? Rocio me hablo de ustedes en Contabilidad.

Elizabeth asintió tímidamente mientras que Miyasaka respondió sonriendo con un si energético, al voltear la vista hacia Tobitaka este me sonrió, peor no era una sonrisa de burla, sino que una sonrisa agradable, la cual correspondí, pero sentí que mi cara se ponía roja y voltee en dirección a la puerta del cine, después de media hora sobre críticas y peleas verbales hacia las películas, decidimos ver la película _**"Jurassic Park"***_, la película no estuvo mal pero la verdad es que prefiero un poco más de terror, menos acción y quizás algo de comedia, pero para todos es una combinación bastante bizarra (mi opinión: nominada al Oscar), sin darnos cuenta la película había terminado y junto con eso la paciencia de nuestros estómagos.

Después de eso decidimos ir a una tienda de hamburguesas cerca del cine, mire asesinamente a Shiokaze quien me veía sonriendo dulcemente (me pareció ver un aura rosa alrededor de ella con flores) mientras yo la maldecía internamente diciéndole: "Me estas jodiendo Shio, tu nunca me dijiste sobre esto, solamente traje el dinero suficiente para la entrada del cine"…

_**Tobitaka:**_ ¿Mikury?

_**Mikury:**_ ¿Qué sucede?

_**Tobitaka:**_ ¿Qué quieres comer?

_**Mikury (confundida):**_ Pero si yo no-

_**Tobitaka (colocando su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón):**_ No te preocupes, Shiokaze me dijo que no tenías el dinero suficiente para pagar la comida porque lo gastaste en tu donación del mes de _**pockys*… (Sonríe) **_Además, te lo debo por lo que te dije el otro día, espero me perdones.

_**Mikury (sonriendo):**_ Bueno si me invitas _**(empieza a reírse)**_ Es broma, es broma, claro que te perdono.

Juro que matar a Shio por esto… aunque pensándolo mejor lo pensare…

_En otra caja…_

_**Hiroto (sonriendo): **_Parece que se han reconciliado _**(voltea hacia Shiokaze**_) ¿no crees?

Me limite a asentir con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, sentía que mis mejillas se ruborizaban, eso siempre sucedía apenas empezaba a hablarme, desde que lo conozco me he comportado menos introvertida cuando está el… siempre soy más introvertida cuando ya conozco mejor a las personas o eso me ha dicho Shirou…

_**Hiroto:**_ ¿Qué comerás?

Empecé a pasear la vista de un lado a otro mirando los menús del lugar, hasta que de pronto…

_**Shiokaze (sonríe):**_ ¡Helado! ¡Amo el helado!

_**Hiroto (sonriendo):**_ No puedo creerlo, me recuerdas a mi amigo Midorikawa.

_**Shiokaze (sorprendida):**_ ¿En serio? La verdad es que no veo ningún parecido con él.

_**Hiroto:**_ No quiero decir en físico, lo digo por tu reacción al ver el helado.

_**Shiokaze (bromeando):**_ Pues si pudiera cambiaria mi apellido o incluso mi nombre a "Helado Yamamoto" o "Shiokaze Helado".

_**Hiroto (sonriendo):**_ Ya veo.

_En una mesa…_

_**Miyasaka (sonriendo): **_Que bueno que encontramos una mesa para todos, ¿no crees?

_**Elizabeth (sonriendo):**_ Si además todos parecen ser tan agradables… _**(Sonríe nostálgica)**_ fue genial haberlos conocido.

_**Miyasaka (preocupado):**_ Lizzy, tu…

Se lo que Miyasaka estaba pensando, básicamente uno lo diría debido a su expresión… como una persona normal haría, pero no es así… no me gusta leer mentes ajenas y cuando lo hago no es con malas intenciones, pero cuando era más pequeña comencé a leer las mentes de mis compañeros de escuela (no es que quisiera, pero era inevitable para mí en ese entonces) y por decirlo en forma concreta… no me gusto para nada lo que pensaban de mi al verme o sentirme cerca…

_**P.1:**_ ¿Lizzy?

_**Elizabeth:**_ ¿Q-Qué? _**(voltea la vista hacia la persona)**_ Ah, eras tú Shiokaze.

_**Hiroto:**_ ¿Sucedió algo?

_**Elizabeth:**_ N-no nada

_**Mikury (llegando junto con Tobitaka):**_ Miyasaka, Elizabeth, si quieren pueden ordenar, nosotros cuidaremos la mesa.

Asentí tímidamente, aun no conocía bien el tipo de persona que era Mikury, Hiroto, inclusive Tobitaka, ya conocía (si lo puedo decir desde mi perspectiva) bien a Shio, ya que Rocio me la presento días antes, pero me conto algunas cosas de sus amigos y entre ellos estaba Mikury, después de pedir mi orden junto con Miyasaka nos sentamos con los demás, pero en ese momento me dieron ganas de ir al baño, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a la mesa.

_**Elizabeth (dejando su bandeja):**_ Chicos yo iré al baño _**(se va en dirección al baño).**_

_**Miyasaka (sentándose):**_ Que raro.

_**Hiroto (moviéndose un asiento junto con Tobitaka):**_ ¿Sucede algo?

_**Miyasaka:**_ No nada en especial, lo que me extraña es que Lizzy… no tiene importancia _**(toma su hamburguesa y le da una mordida).**_

Después de eso empezamos a hablar, más bien era una conversación de tres personas al principio, yo, Shiokaze y Miyasaka, debido a que al principio Hiroto y Tobitaka no hablaban mucho, pero conforme avanzo la conversación, sumado a eso la vuelta de Elizabeth, empezamos a hablar de muchos temas (los cuales fueron algo descabechados y otros no tanto), me gustaría decirlos todos pero se me acabarían las hojas de tantos temas y junto con eso mi memoria de baja calidad (según yo), pero diré los que considero principales:

_1) Es bueno con las computadoras (Hiroto)_

_2) Sabe cocinar comida japonesa (Tobitaka)_

_3) Le gusta la cocina en general (Elizabeth)_

_4) Es otaku nata (Shiokaze)_

_5) Le gusta bastante el atletismo (Miyasaka)_

_6) Tocar el violín (Elizabeth y Shiokaze)_

_7) Mirar el cielo nocturno (Hiroto) _

_8) Leer (Shiokaze) _

_9) Peinar su peinado (Tobitaka) {esta la deduje por cuenta propia}_

__10) _Las matemáticas (Elizabeth)_

_11) Pasar tiempo con su padre (Hiroto)_

_12) Estar con sus amigos del club de atletismo (Miyasaka y Elizabeth)._

_13) Tiene 17 años (Miyasaka)_

_14) No va en nuestra escuela (Tobitaka)_

_15) Le gusta estar con Zero (Shiokaze)_

_16) Planea estudiar en el extranjero (Hiroto y Elizabeth)_

Cuando supe que Miyasaka era un año menor que nosotros le pregunte si conocía a una chica llamada Sayori, a lo que respondió que sí, pero estaban en una sola clase juntos, la cual era de Ingles.

Luego de eso nos dirigimos a… a quien cojones engaño, paseamos como idiotas sin saber a dónde ir, se perfectamente que Shio no estaba disgustada en lo más mínimo, ya que le gustaba pasear, a menos que…

_**Shiokaze (agarrando el brazos de Mikury):**_ Mikury _**(señalando una tienda)**_ Tienda de mangas, sabes que significa.

_**Mikury (llorando):**_ No me digas que- _**(Es jalada por Shiokaze).**_

_**Elizabeth (sonriendo):**_ Al parecer tendremos que entrar.

_**Todos:**_ Si.

_En otro lado de la ciudad…_

_**Midorikawa (caminando):**_ ¿Vamos por un helado, Sayori?

_**Sayori:**_ Pero me dijiste que me ayudarías con mi maqueta del Coliseo Romano.

_**Nagumo (llegando desde el otro lado opuesto):**_ ¿Qué sucede ahora?

_**Sayori:**_ Pues veras, debo hacer un trabajo y Midorikawa quiere helado.

_**Nagumo:**_ Pues busca helado en otro lado, porque en la nevera no queda.

_**Midorikawa:**_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Te lo tragaste cierto!

_**Nagumo:**_ ¡Pero que imbécil eres, porque lo haría! Yo no soy el súper fan del helado como tú _**(voltea hacia Sayori) **_Sayori, ¿no sabrás de casualidad donde vive Rocio?

_**Sayori (con cara de duda):**_ No ¿por qué?

_**Nagumo (cruzándose de brazos):**_ Yo aburrido, Suzuno no estar y Hiroto tampoco, ustedes estar ocupados, ya no tener opciones, Rocio igual salvación de morir.

_**Sayori:**_ Deja de hablar así, por lo que se Rocio está haciendo las compras, porque quería darle una sorpresa a su hermano.

_**Nagumo (sonríe malévolamente):**_ Ya veo.

_**Sayori:**_ Tengo bastante miedo y suposiciones como para preguntar el porqué de la sonrisa

_**Midorikawa:**_ Yo también.

_En la tienda de mangas…_

Shiokaze finalmente había terminado de ver los mangas, por desgracia (una suerte para mí y los demás) para ella no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarlos, ya eran más o menos la de la tarde, debía ir y recoger a mi hermano al jardín, me despedí de los demás, pero cuando estaba a punto de irme Tobitaka, Elizabeth y Miyasaka me detuvieron diciendo que irían por el mismo lado por el que yo iría, así que me acompañaron hasta el punto en donde Miyasaka se separó de nosotros ya que su casa estaba en una calle bajo la de nosotros, solamente quedamos Tobitaka yo y Elizabeth, a los pocos minutos ella se separó también de nosotros, ofrecimos acompañarla pero ella dijo que no sería necesario… quede sola junto con Tobitaka…

_**Tobitaka:**_ ¿Cómo se llama?

_**Mikury:**_ ¿Quién?

_**Tobitaka:**_ Me refiero a tu hermano

_**Mikury:**_ Reiyi Fuchika, ¿tú no tienes hermanos?

_**Tobitaka:**_ No, soy hijo único.

_**Mikury (para en seco):**_ Bueno aquí es…

_**P.1:**_ ¡Mikury! _**(se abalanza sobre ella y esta lo sostiene en su brazos).**_

_**Mikury (sonriendo):**_ Hola Reiyi, ¿Cómo te fue?

_**Reiyi (sonriendo):**_ Bien _**(voltea la vista y luego se voltea hacia su hermana)**_ ¿Hermanita es tu novio?

_**Mikury (sonriendo):**_ N-no Reiyi es un amigo, se llama Tobitaka.

Me molesto un poco lo que mi hermano dijo, pero a la vez se me ruborizo la cara, quizás por enojo, luego de eso me despide de la señora Jing y mi hermano se quedó dormido en mi espalda (ya que lo cargue estilo caballito) a los diez minutos, me pregunto que habrá hecho en el jardín, sonreí repentinamente, de pronto sentí que el peso en mi espalda se iba, me asuste un poco, pero voltee la vista y Tobitaka tenía a Reiyi en sus espaldas, el seguía durmiendo, en el rostro de él se dibujó una sonrisa…

_**Mikury (sonriendo de lado):**_ No te acostumbres.

_**Tobitaka (con la misma sonrisa):**_ Lo intentare.

Después de eso el me empezó a hablar de cómo era su escuela y también de cómo había llegado al restaurante "Tora", la cual eran historia a mi parecer simples, pero algo en estas me atraía… creo que es parecido a lo que siente Shio cuando está cerca de Hiroto, según lo que ella me contó por teléfono…

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo aquí las aclaraciones:<p>

_**"Jurassic Park"*: Pelicula estadounidense del año 1993, de ciencia ficción y aventura que trata de la supervivencia de un grupo de humanos en un parque repleto de dinosaurios verdaderos.**_

_**Y antes de irme les dejare unas preguntas: **_

_**1) ¿De creen que hablo Hiroto con Sayori?**_

_**2) ¿Querrá Nagumo arruinar la sorpresa de Rocio?**_

_**3) ¿Shiokaze se comparar sus mangas?**_

_**4) ¿Sienten la formación de parejas?**_

_**5) ¿Quieren continuación?**_

_**6) ¿Están muy aburridos los capitulos?**_

_**Bueno los dejo, pero no sin antes agradecerles sus comentarios, me ayudan mucho, un abrazo psicológico a todos ustedes.**_

_**Anothereleven345**_


	5. 2 de mayo

_**¡Hola de nuevo a todos (as)! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Han aguantado las ganas por la continuación del fic? ¡Pues no se diga más, aquí está el capítulo número 6! ¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

><p><em>0205/20XX_

_Querido diario:_

Si bien Midorikawa me ha contado muchos proverbios, dichos y refranes en _**tutta la mia vita***_, será por el hecho de que esos (según yo), siempre son ciertos, tanto como que Cristóbal Colón descubrió América y no lo digo en broma.

Bueno, ya estábamos en la hora de salida y estaba comiendo frente al campo de fútbol de la escuela, en la parte más alta de las gradas, cuando alguien me llamo desde abajo.

_**P.1:**_ ¡Sayori! _**(agitando los brazos)**_

Eran Michiru, Goenji, Suzuno, Mikury y Fuduo, quienes ya subían y se colocaban a mí alrededor, note también que Mikury, Fuduo y Michiru llevaban sus loncheras, mientras que Goenji y Suzuno tenían unos libros en las manos, los cuales eran de biología, todos habían dejado sus mochilas abajo.

_**Michiru (abriendo su bolso y saca un termo):**_ ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

_**Sayori (sonriendo y viendo hacia el horizonte):**_ Por la vista.

_**Michiru (sonriendo de lado):**_ Si claro.

_**Sayori (confundida): **_¿A qué te refieres?

_**Mikury (sacando de su bolso una barra de cereal):**_ Mejor olvídalo Sayori_** (voltea la vista hacia Michiru)**_ Tú sabes que Sayori no es ese tipo de chica.

_**Michiru:**_ Simplemente digo lo que pienso _**(toma un sorbo del termo).**_

_**Fuduo: **_Ahora resulta que tenemos a una justiciera en el grupo _**(voltea la vista hacia Mikury con una sonrisa de lado).**_

_**Suzuno: **_También se le agrega un inmaduro _**(los dos se fulminan con la mirada).**_

_**Mikury (molesta): **_¡Dejen de pelear! Ya me basta con tener que escuchar la voz del profesor gritándome a mí y a Shiokaze _**(come un trozo de su barra de cereal con disgusto).**_

_**Michiru (confundida): **_¿Pero eso no sucedió porque tú y ella estaban comiendo a escondidas en clase?

_**Mikury (comiendo): **_…_** (Traga) **_No.

_**Michiru (guarda su termo y saca un paquete de galletas saladas): **_Pues eso no es lo que me dijo Goenji.

_**Mikury (volteando la vista hacia Goenji asesinamente):**_ Tú me dijiste junto con Fubuki que no le dirías a nadie.

_**Goenji (con algo de miedo, pero trata de que no se le vea exteriormente):**_ Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo?

_**Sayori (guardando su pote con los cubiertos en su bolso):**_ No se supone que si un amigo te pide que guardes un secreto, tú lo guardas sin importar que.

_**Mikury (sonriendo mientras coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de Sayori y empieza a acariciarla estilo perrito):**_ Vaya Sayori, ya eres una adulta.

_**Sayori (riendo):**_ Gracias… supongo.

Cuando voltee la mirada hacia el campo, en donde vi al equipo de porristas a punto de iniciar la práctica, en ese momento pensé en Rocio… quien en una ocasión me dijo que tenía un desagrado hacia ellas, ya que degradaban a la mujer (según ella, por mí no hay inconveniente alguno), también pensé en Shiokaze, quien conoció a todo el equipo de porristas de la escuela de su hermano (este dato me fue proporcionado desde la fuente conocida como "Mikury"), desde mi punto de vista, dos polos completamente opuestos. Eran las cuatro y media más o menos cuando llegue a _"Rocky's",_ para mi desgracia, el café estaba llenándose de gente, en serio quería que alguno de mis amigos me ayudara en el bar, por suerte el gerente me dio permiso para retirarme más temprano, ya que le explique que debía llegar temprano a mi casa, debido a que tenía practica de violín y a eso se le sumaban una tarea de Biología sobre los carbohidratos…

* * *

><p><em><span>Querido padre:<span>_

¿Cómo está todo con la selección italiana? Espero bien, porque mientras cambiaba los canales de la televisión, vi un reportaje (más bien uno de esos programas de pura gente chismosa) en donde hablaban de cierto incidente ocurrido con dos jugadores de la selección italiana, decidí ya no ver el "reportaje", así que a los cinco segundos apague la televisión y decidí ir a mi habitación y empezar con mi tarea de Historia, la cual por si preguntas acabo de terminar…creo que aún no te he contado sobre el incidente con Nagumo y Suzuno, empezare desde el principio.

Bueno yo estaba arreglando la mesa para la llegada de mi hermano, estaba sacando la pizza del horno y la coloque en el centro de la mesa, la cual era para dos personas, de pronto tocaron el timbre, lo cual me extraño, ya que mi hermano no llegaría sino hasta las 10 y apenas (según el reloj de pared color chocolate en la cocina) eran las 8 y media, así que abrí la puerta y me topé con una sorpresa, la cual no parecía tener un buen final…

_**Rocio (sorprendida):**_ ¡¿Nagumo?! _**(Voltea la vista hacia la otra persona)**_ ¡¿Suzuno?!

_**Nagumo (sonriendo de lado):**_ Hola Rocio, venimos a la fiesta _**(entra al departamento).**_

_**Rocio (molesta y confundida):**_ ¡O-oye! ¿Q-Qué estas h-haciendo aquí? _**(voltea hacia Suzuno) **_

_**Suzuno: **_No esperes que te una respuesta "valida", yo llegue a mi hogar y este me esperaba en la entrada, diciéndome que iríamos a tu casa.

_**Rocio:**_ Y-ya veo _**(sonríe malvadamente)**_ si Nagumo quiere arruinar mi sorpresa para mi hermano…, espera, ¡La pizza! _**(agarra la muñeca de Suzuno y lo jala hacia la cocina).**_

Cuando llegue a la cocina (te diré también que tome la muñeca de Suzuno por acción involuntaria), Nagumo estaba a punto de comerse una rebanada de pizza, ¿Cómo encontró el rebanador de pizza?, pues es simple, no lo busco siquiera, partió la pizza con sus manos dejándola por un lado destrozada y por el otro (por suerte), estaba "limpia".

_**Rocio (quitándole el trozo de pizza y dejándola de nuevo en su lugar):**_ ¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso Nagumo, además la pizza era para que la comiéramos yo mi hermano!

_**Nagumo (colocando las manos por detrás de su cabeza):**_ ¿Y que si es así? Tenía hambre.

_**Suzuno:**_ Eres un imbécil, Haruya Nagumo _**(voltea hacia Rocio)**_ te lo compensare Rocio, si quieres te ordenó una pizza y-

_**Rocio (sonriendo):**_ No te preocupes, puedo hacer otra _**(voltea hacia el reloj de la cocina) **_aunque quizás el tiempo no esté a favor ahora _**(coloca una sonrisa decepcionada).**_

Suzuno me seguía repitiendo sobre la propuesta de pedir una pizza, yo le seguía diciendo que no, nunca me percaté de que Nagumo había salido de la cocina y fue a la sala, cuando volvió y fue cuando me percate junto con Suzuno de su anterior ausencia, le pregunte a donde había ido, pues… me dijo solamente una oración con su típica sonrisa: _"Tus problemas están resueltos"_

* * *

><p><em>-¿No me estarás tomando el pelo?-<em>

_-Te lo estoy diciendo como hace 50 putos mensajes atrás, necesitamos tu ayuda-_

_-Yo también tengo cosas que hacer, estoy hace 10 minutos en mi casa y Michiru está a punto de llegar junto con Elizabeth y Afuro para que estudiemos Matemáticas-_

_-Entonces cuando lleguen, pídeles que vengan, ya no lo tolero más-_

_- ¬ ¬… Bien les diré cuando lleguen, pero prométeme que estudiaras con nosotras-_

_-¡Eso es trampa, maldita emo!_

_-¿Y qué? :) ¡Y no me digas emo, si no ya no te ayudo y asunto terminado!-_

_-Voy en cinco o 15 minutos más- _

Bloquee mi celular, dejando salir un gran suspiro de mi boca, luego dirigí mi vista hacia el libro y el cuaderno de Matemáticas que tenía frente a mí sobre el escritorio, creo que hice dos o tres ejercicios de práctica, cuando el timbre de mi casa sonó, por suerte mi madre abrió la puerta, claramente se trataba de Afuro, Michiru y Lizzy, después de que entraran les explique todo lo que me había dicho, por lo cual recibí unas cuantas quejas por parte de todos, hasta que finalmente nos dirigimos al punto de encuentro.

Cuando llegamos tuve que hablar con el portero para poder avisarles de que estábamos abajo, cuando subimos por el elevador y buscamos el departamento, el cual era 405 (si más lo recuerdo) en donde nos abrió para nuestra sorpresa, Rocio.

_**Rocio (sorprendida):**_ ¡¿Chicos, qué hacen aquí?!

_**Mikury:**_ Hola Rocio _**(sonríe junto con los demás)**_ venimos a ayudarte.

_**Rocio:**_ ¿Con qué?

_**Elizabeth (con algo de nervios):**_ P-pues con t-tu pastel.

_**Rocio (confundida):**_ ¿De qué están?- _**(es empujada a un lado).**_

_**Nagumo (molesto): **_¡Maldición ustedes! ¡Al fin llegaron! (jala a Mikury y a Michiru) ¡Rápido que no queda tiempo!

_**Rocio (con una de sus manos en su frente):**_ No otra vez.

_**Afuro:**_ ¿Podemos pasar?

_**Rocio:**_ Ya que _**(entran Afuro y Elizabeth)**_

Luego de eso nos colocamos todos en la cocina, decidí preguntarle a Michiru el por qué había venido hasta aquí con los demás, a lo que respondió que Mikury había recibido un mensaje de Nagumo, diciendo que tenía complicaciones para hacerle un pastel a mi hermano, le explique toda la situación (claro en mi versión), cuando le termine de contar ya teníamos todo preparado para hacer el pastel, claro que nos dividimos en grupos, yo estaba junto con Michiru y Suzuno, mientras que Afuro estaba con Elizabeth, Mikury y Nagumo, quienes preparaban la mezcla para hacer el pastel, nosotros mientras hacíamos lo que sería la cubierta del pastel, la cual sería sabor vainilla con unas fresas (todo esto fue idea de Michiru, ya que es bastante buena en la repostería).

_**Michiru (sonriendo):**_ Ya veo, la verdad es que Nagumo no le explico bien los detalles a Mikury, así que ella también tuvo unas cuantas complicaciones al decirnos, pero cuando nos contó que se trataba de ti… cambiamos de opinión.

_**Rocio:**_ Michiru

_**Michiru (voltea la vista hacia Rocio, mientras coloca sus manos alrededor de un bowl y lo coloca en la mesa):**_ ¿Si?

_**Rocio (sonríe):**_ Gracias.

_**Michiru:**_ Quizás también deberías decirle a Nagumo, a pesar de que él es rebelde, a veces puede sacar su lado amable si se lo propone _**(voltea la vista hacia el otro grupo)**_ Aunque quizás ese lado amable debería expresarse un poco más.

_**Rocio (voltea hacia el grupo confundida):**_ ¿Por qué lo?- _**(algo decepcionada)**_ Y-ya veo a que te refieres.

_**Elizabeth (tratando de calmarlo): **_A-Afuro, no creo que sea el momento para-

_**Afuro:**_ ¡Nagumo, eres un hijo de tu!- ¡Mira lo que hiciste! _**(Se señala el cuerpo completo con sus manos de arriba abajo, el cual estaba cubierto de la mezcla que antes estaban preparando)**_

_**Nagumo: **_Por favor, se limpia fácilmente, simplemente pide el baño a Rocio.

_**Mikury: **_¿Y cómo le hará con su ropa?

_**Nagumo:**_ Pues que le pida prestada a Rocio y se la devuelve mañana.

_**Afuro (molesto y con un aura asesina detrás de él): **_¿Qué?

_**Mikury:**_ Si que eres idiota Nagumo.

_**Nagumo:**_ Pero si con ese cabello, su piel y ojos no se notara que es un chico.

_**Michiru (llegando al lado de Afuro):**_ Afuro, si quieres puedo ayudarte.

_**Afuro:**_ ¿Cómo?

_**Michiru:**_ Pues mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí, si quieres puedo llamar a tu casa para que vengan a recogerte y así no sufras problemas, además no creo que sea bueno que pidas prestada la ropa del hermano de Rocio, _**(suelta una leve risa)**_ no creo que te quede.

_**Afuro (sonríe):**_ Gracias Michiru _**(voltea hacia Rocio preocupado)**_ ¿Pero y el pastel?

_**Elizabeth (sonríe):**_ No tienes de que preocuparte Afuro, nosotros ayudaremos, tu ve con Michiru a su casa, podemos estudiar mañana.

_**Suzuno:**_ Sera mejor ponernos a trabajar ahora, se está haciendo tarde y con el desastre que causo Nagumo, tardaremos más en arreglar esto.

_**Nagumo (con los ojos cerrados y haciendo su cabeza a un lado):**_ ¡Vaya ahora resulta que todo esto es mi culpa!

_**Todos (molestos):**_ ¡Si lo es!

Luego de eso Rocio nos acompañó hasta la salida del edificio en donde nos despedimos y luego de eso estaba sola con Afuro caminando por las calles, agradecí a Dios porque mi casa estaba a solo unas calles de la de Rocio, no es que me desagrade Afuro, la verdad es otro sentimiento el cual me hace sentir que cada vez que estoy a su lado me hace sentir cómoda y tranquila, desde que lo conocí por primera vez… sentí que podía confiar en el sin importar el por qué…

_**Afuro:**_ ¿Michiru?

_**Michiru:**_ ¿Si?

_**Afuro (sonríe):**_ Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda, te lo compensare de alguna forma, lo prometo.

_**Michiru (Agachando un poco la cabeza hacia el suelo, con rubor en las mejillas):**_ S-_**Sí (levantando la cabeza rápidamente dirigiéndola hacia Afuro)**_ ¡E-espera, n-no es!-

_**Afuro:**_ Sí que lo es, cuando alguien me agrada mucho o le tengo aprecio, lo demuestro como puedo _**(sonríe).**_

Era la primera vez desde que conozco a Afuro que sonríen tanto en mi presencia, esas palabras que dijo me hicieron sentir única y especial… más bien me hicieron sentir que era única y especial para él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, como ahora tengo ánimos les dejare unas preguntitas y con ello la aclaración: <strong>_

_**¿Creen que Nagumo es muy cabeza dura?**_

_**¿Cómo creen que reaccione el hermano de Rocio al ver el desastre en la cocina ocasionado por Godgumo?**_

_**¿Afuro vera el aprecio que siente Michiru hacia él?**_

_**¿Ma actualizaciones?**_

_**Bueno aquí las aclaraciones y con esto me despido, ¡Bye!:**_

_**tutta la mia vita*: Esta escrito en italiano significa: "Toda mi vida"**_

_**Anothereleven345**_


	6. 25 de mayo (parte 1)

_**Hola gente, bueno aquí con un capitulo algo "inusual" para mí, ¿Por qué? Pues lo verán ahora.**_

* * *

><p><em>2505/20XX_

_Querido diario: _

Esta tarde estaba en la entrada del enorme parque de diversiones de la ciudad, saque mi celular del bolsillo y vi la hora… 1:43 p.m. aproximadamente, si más lo recuerdo, abrí mis mensajes y leí de nuevo el mensaje que me había enviado Fuduo:

_-Ven a las 1:30 al parque de diversiones, necesito hablar contigo-_

_-Si faltas, le digo al profesor que te has copiado de mi tarea de Física-_

Rocio ya me había advertido de las consecuencias de agregar a Fuduo en mis contactos, pero el pensar este tipo de amenazas es ya… ¿muy usado? Además, es el quien se pasa mi tarea, llevaba bastante tiempo esperando, estaba un poco cansada, estaba a punto de irme cuando vi a Hiroto llegando desde el lado opuesto.

_**Hiroto (sonriendo):**_ Hola Shio

_**Shiokaze (sonriendo y a la vez un poco sorprendida):**_ Hola Hiroto ¿Qué haces aquí?

_**Hiroto (buscando con la vista alrededor):**_ Pues Nagumo me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que tenía problemas aquí y necesitaba de mi _**(saca su celular del bolsillo y le muestra a Shiokaze el mensaje) **_¿Ves?

_**Shiokaze (extrañada):**_ Ya veo, yo recibí un mensaje de Fuduo diciéndome que necesitaba hablar conmigo _**(saca su celular y se lo muestra a Hiroto).**_

_**Hiroto:**_ Ya veo, temo decirte esto pero _**(sonríe algo apenado)**_ tal vez no venga, créeme conozco a Fuduo y si no llego a la hora que te indico, dudo que aparezca ahora.

_**Shiokaze:**_ Si ya tenía ese presentimiento, bueno yo me voy a mi casa a comer helado, adiós Hiroto _**(se voltea).**_

La verdad es que no quería estar a solas con Hiroto, me sentía siempre extraña a su lado, pero de pronto…

_**Hiroto:**_ ¡Espera Shiokaze!

_**Shiokaze (voltea hacia Hiroto):**_ ¿Si?

_**Hiroto:**_ ¿No quieres pasar?... pues… el día conmigo.

_**Shiokaze (ruborizada):**_ ¿C-como una cita?

_**Hiroto (sonriendo):**_ Si _**(se avergüenza y agita sus manos en negación)**_ q-quiero decir n-no de e-ese modo, sino como amigos.

_**Shiokaze (agacha un poco la cabeza aun con rubor en las mejillas):**_ Y-ya veo, lo siento por suponer cosas así (levanta la cabeza y sonríe) si por supuesto acepto tu propuesta.

_**Hiroto:**_ Bueno, entremos _**(empieza a caminar en dirección al parque). **_

_**Shiokaze:**_ Si _**(lo sigue).**_

No sé bien el por qué me avergoncé tanto al creer que sería una cita, somos amigos, así que es normal, pero la verdad me sentí algo decepcionada. Bueno, cambiando de tema, sentía que alguien estaba detrás de todo esto, por favor no soy tan ingenua como parezco, así que decidí darle una cucharada de su propia medicina…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Michiru (agachada de puntas al suelo):<strong>_ Vamos pequeñín _**(se levanta algo preocupada) **_¿Dónde estará? _**(coloca una expresión decepcionada) **_creo que se fue y yo que quería acariciarlo un poco más.

_**P.1 (Acercándose):**_ ¿Michiru?

_**Michiru (voltea hacia la persona confundida, pero al verla le sonríe):**_ Hola Midorikawa _**(baja la vista hasta las manos del chico en las cuales llevaba bolsas de plástico) **_¿Por qué llevas todo eso?

_**Midorikawa (baja la vista hasta las bolsas):**_ ¡Ah! ¿Esto? (levanta la vista triste y cansado) Nagumo me hizo ir por las compras de la semana y Osamu me pidió ir por unos materiales para hacer un trabajo _**(llorando)**_ Yo estaba a punto de ir por un helado y luego a casa de Sayori _**(deja de llorar y mira a la chica con duda)**_ ¿Y tú pro que estás aquí?

_**Michiru:**_ Estaba de camino a casa de Haruna, pero de pronto vi un lindo gatito bebe aquí en la acera y lo empecé a acariciar, pero de pronto se fue y lo seguí hasta aquí y cuando lo busque, no hubo respuesta _**(deja salir un suspiro profundo)**_ espera ¿dijiste que ibas a casa de Sayori?

_**Midorikawa:**_ Si… espera _**(coloca cara de fastidio)**_ es cierto ella tiene practica de piano _**(Agacha la cabeza triste).**_

_**Michiru:**_ Creo que te equivocas.

_**Midorikawa (levanta la cabeza rápidamente sorprendiendo a Michiru):**_ ¿En serio?

_**Michiru:**_ Si, por que ella me dijo que su madre cambio su horario de practica para los jueves, si quieres le mando un mensaje y le digo que venga _**(busca su celular en el bolso).**_

_**Midorikawa:**_ Muchas gracias Michiru, eres muy amable.

_**Michiru (sonriendo):**_ No es nada.

* * *

><p>Estaba en la enorme sala de mi casa, la cual además de tener el amueblado adecuado estaba el gran piano color blanco con adornos dorados de mi madre, empecé a tocar justo después de almorzar, apenas empecé a tocar mi madre y mi hermana menor se quedaron a un lado del piano escuchándome tocar La sonta apara piano n.º4 en mi bemol mayor de Mozart, mi hermana miraba el movimiento de mis dedos y mi madre tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, sentí que pasaba el tiempo lentamente cuando tocaba, de pronto termine de tocar y escuche los aplausos de Danielle y de mi madre quienes sonreían.<p>

_**Madre de Sayori (sonriendo):**_ Aun recuerdo cuando tocabas el piano de pequeña Sayori.

_**Danielle:**_ ¿Mama yo también podre tocar así algún día?

_**Madre de Sayori:**_ Por supuesto que si hija, tu hermana puede enseñarte _**(señala a Sayori con la mirada).**_

_**Sayori (algo avergonzada y sorprendida):**_ ¿¡Q-quien, y-yo!?

_**Madre de Sayori:**_ Por supuesto que sí, tú serias muy buena profesora.

Me ruborice por los comentarios de mi madre, noes que me desagrade que me destaque así, pero es vergonzoso en serio, por suerte llamaron a la puerta y mi madre fue a abrir y mi hermana se fue a su habitación a jugar, luego de unos segundos mi madre llego a la sala con dos personas, quienes eran Michiru y Midorikawa.

_**Madre de Sayori:**_ Hija, al parecer tienes visitas.

_**Sayori (sorprendida):**_ ¡Michiru, Midorikawa! _**(se levanta del asiento y se dirige hacia ellos)**_ ¿Qué hacen aquí?

_**Midorikawa:**_ Michiru te mandaba mensajes sin cesar y te llamo como 5 veces pero no contestabas.

_**Sayori (coloca una de sus manos de tras de su cabeza mientras sonreía):**_ Los siento, es que comúnmente no lo enciendo los fines de semana.

_**Midorikawa:**_ Ya lo percibía, ¿no quieres salir y hacer algo?

_**Sayori:**_ ¿Qué tal ira la biblioteca?

_**Michiru (sonriendo algo avergonzada):**_ Lo siento, pero yo debo ir a casa de Haruna para ayudarle con los estudios de Historia.

_**Sayori (decepcionada):**_ Ya veo, bueno será en otra ocasión _**(voltea hacia Midorikawa)**_ ¿Qué dices tú Midorikawa?

_**Midorikawa:**_ Esta bien, además necesito comprar un libro para Literatura.

_**Mikury:**_ ¿¡Que!? Mi batería murió _**(mira hacia el cargador encima de su mesa y luego coloca una expresión de molestia) **_está muy lejos _**(estira su brazo derecho y empieza a tocar hasta que lleva hacia ella un peluche de un gatito negro)**_ bien Reiyi segundo este es tu momento de ayudar _**(lo lanza hacia la mesa)**_ ¡Ve por el! _**(el gato cae de la mesa sin resultados)**_ Gracias por nada_** (dijo con cara de fastidio mientras se levanta).**_

Así es, estaba aburrida en casa, mis padres se fueron con mi hermano a casa de uno de sus amigos, ¿Por qué no quise ir? Pues por el hecho de que no me gusta tener que pasar hablando con los adultos, recogí a Reiyi segundo del suelo y tome mi cargador de la mesa, luego fui a mi cama de vuelta y me recosté boca abajo y lo enchufe para que el celular se cargara, lo encendí y abrí mis mensajes con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikury (sonriendo):<strong>_ Me pregunto ¿que estarán haciendo Shiokaze y Hiroto en estos momentos? Debo pagarles el lunes a Fuduo y Nagumo por la ayuda, aunque me cueste parte de mis ahorros para mis nuevos patines, vale la pena ver a Shio feliz.

De pronto mi teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de un número desconocido cuando lo abrí me quede perpleja.

_-Hola Mikury, Shio me dijo que querías mi número, soy Tobitaka-_

Me quede boquiabierta, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio dice a veces Midorikawa… Shio sí que tomo venganza fría esta vez, pero por sobre todo ¿tan obvia había sido al pedirles a Fuduo y Nagumo que les escribieran esos mensajes?

_-Hola Tobitaka, veras la verdad es que-_

Pare en escribir esas palabras, no sé bien el por qué pero me detuve, la verdad no quería tener que explicarle que le habían mentido, además se ve que es un buen chico, así que borre _"veras la verdad es que"_ y escribí esto en su lugar.

_-Hola Tobitaka, si quería tener una forma de poder hablar contigo, ya que no estamos en la misma escuela-_

Lo envié, pero después me avergoncé internamente y auto insultándome, me dije cosas como: "¡¿Por qué mierdas le escribes eso?!" o "Suena como si yo le dijera que siento cosas por él", a los segundos respondió.

_-Ya veo, ¿estás en tu casa? ¿No quieres salir y hacer algo?-_

_-Por mi bien, encontrémonos frente al jardín de mi hermano, ¿te parece bien?-_

_-Sí, te veo pronto-_

Apague mi celular, saque mi monedero y fui en dirección a la sala de mi casa, en donde mi papa dejaba siempre un celular, lo tome y me fui de la casa cerrando con llave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth:<strong>_ ¡Espera Miyasaka, tu sabes que no corro tan rápido como tú!

_**Miyasaka:**_ Vamos Lizzy, casi llegamos.

Así es, yo Elizabeth Dubois, estaba corriendo en dirección a la escuela por un entrenamiento de fin de semana, la verdad es que preferiría jugar videojuegos en casa, pero estoy casi segura de que Tayra me hubiera regañado por jugar "tan temprano" pero bueno, ahora están preguntándose ¿Por qué estás yendo a un entrenamiento si es fin de semana? Pues es simple de responder, me tomaron desprevenida, hace unos minutos atrás recibí un mensaje de Miyasaka diciéndome que había entrenamiento por las siguientes competencias, entonces sin más empecé a colocarme el uniforme de atletismo y me apresure hasta la salida, claro que me despedí de Tayra y le explique todo, en la salida ya se encontraba un Miyasaka molesto y diciéndome el cómo era posible que lo olvidara si el entrenador lo había dicho varias veces el día anterior.

La verdad es que es un poco extraño para mí, pero no preste mucha atención ese día, ya que llego un chico que se encontraba de viaje por trabajo de sus padres fuera del país, me di cuenta de que estábamos en la entrada de la escuela, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa al ver al chico que mencione antes mirándonos un poco preocupado, la verdad sentí mucha vergüenza el que me viera así, no se el por qué, pero tengo siento cierta atracción hacia él.

_**P.1 (preocupado y algo molesto):**_ ¡Demonios Miyasaka! ¡¿Cuándo pensabas llegar?!

_**Miyasaka (haciando pucheros):**_ ¿Pero si ya llegamos, no? No tenías que esperarnos aquí Kazemaru.

_**Kazemaru (preocupado):**_ Pero es que- _**(mira a Elizabeth)**_

_**Miyasaka:**_ ¡Ah es cierto aun no los presento! _**(se coloca a un lado de Lizzy)**_ Elizabeth, él es Kazemaru Ichirouta.

_**Kazemaru:**_ Así que tú eres Elizabeth Dubois _**(sonríe)**_ mucho gusto, espero que seamos buenos amigos.

_**Elizabeth (avergonzada):**_ S-sí.

Después de presentarnos, empezamos a caminar en dirección al campo, mientras hablábamos de cosas en el camino, Kazemaru me hizo una pregunta algo inesperada para mí.

_**Kazemaru:**_ ¿Elizabeth, tú tienes novio?

_**Elizabeth (se detiene en seco y con rubor en las mejillas):**_ ¿Q-qué?

_**Kazemaru (se voltea hacia la chica junto con Miyasaka y coloca su mano detrás de su cabeza algo avergonzado):**_ No pienses que lo preguntó con otras intenciones, es curiosidad solamente.

_**Elizabeth (sonriendo):**_ N-no ten-go.

_**Kazemaru:**_ Ya veo, bueno vamos apresurándonos el entrenador se enfadara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, si sé que se ve algo mal, lo sé, pero el siguiente será la segunda parte, así es lo dividiré en dos partes, bueno los leo luego. Bye <strong>_

_**Anothereleven345**_


	7. 25 de mayo (parte 2)

_**Bueno yo aquí de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo, ahora que no tengo exámenes y estoy a dos días de terminar el cole, OMG! ya estoy a un año de terminar el cole, bueno ahora los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

><p>Bueno ahora estaba a punto de subir a la montaña rusa junto con Hiroto, estaba tan emocionada que casi daba saltitos de la alegría, me pregunto si el también habrá estado así, bueno finalmente nos subimos a los asientos de los carros, vi que Hiroto se subía rápidamente a su asiento colocaba la barra de seguridad y luego sus manos sobre un barandal frente a él.<p>

_**Shiokaze (algo preocupada):**_ ¿Hiroto estas bien?

_**Hiroto (volteando hacia Shiokaze con una sonrisa algo temerosa):**_ Si, no te preocupes, es solo que hace mucho no me subía a este juego.

_**Shiokaze (sonriendo mientras tomaba una de las manos de Hiroto):**_ No te preocupes, te garantizo que es cien por ciento seguro, además estoy contigo.

_**Hiroto (sonriendo):**_ S-sí, gracias.

De pronto un sonido se hizo presente y los carros empezaron a moverse, Hiroto se veía algo temeroso, así que le grite que no se preocupara mientras le daba una sonrisa la cual correspondió. Mientras subíamos hacia la cima, me pregunte como le estaría yendo a Mikury en su salida con Tobitaka.

* * *

><p>Estábamos en la librería, Michiru se separó de nosotros apenas salimos de mi casa, me dio mucha lástima que no nos pudiera acompañar, pero la verdad estaba contenta de poder estar con Mido. Apenas entramos Midorikawa me dio el nombre del libro para que lo buscara junto con él, mientras lo hacíamos buscaba algo que fuera de mi interés, el libro que tenía que leer Midorikawa era <em><strong>"La metamorfosis y otros relatos"*<strong>_ al no tener suerte en buscarlo fui y le pregunte a una de las vendedoras por él, para desgracia de Mido el libro se había agotado en esa librería, así que tuvimos a la segunda opción: la librería del centro de la ciudad.

_**Midorikawa (caminando deprimido):**_ Joder, en serio quería terminar con este asunto lo más pronto posible _**(voltea hacia Sayori con una sonrisa fingida mientras hablaba apenado) **_siento haberte quitado tu tiempo Sayori.

_**Sayori (con una sonrisa triunfadora):**_ Non rinunciare dopo una tempesta arriva la quiete sempre.

Midorikawa pareció no entenderme, porque colocó una cara de la cual no puedes evitar reírte.

_**Sayori (riendo mientras cubría un poco su boca con su mano):**_ No te deprimas, después de una tempestad siempre viene la calma.

Midorikawa rio un poco y levanto la cabeza caminando normalmente, después volteo la vista hacia mí.

_**Midorikawa (sonriendo):**_ Gracias por el consejo Sayori, pero

_**Sayori (confundida):**_ ¿Qué?

_**Midorikawa (riendo un poco):**_ La verdad no creo que venga mucho al caso, porque no estaba muy desesperado.

_**Sayori (sorprendida y algo avergonzada):**_ ¡¿E-en serio?!

_**Midorikawa:**_ Vamos no te lo tomes tan así.

_**Sayori (adelantándose):**_ No estoy molesta, más bien estoy-

_**Midorikawa (estirando su brazos hacia ella):**_ ¡Cuidado con!-

Pero fue demasiado tarde, sin darme cuenta tropecé con una lata vacía de bebida, haciendo que cayera directo al piso de espaldas, simplemente veía todo en círculos.

_**Midorikawa (con una gota cayendo por la cabeza):**_ Con la lata _**(lanza un suspiro enorme) **_el camino será un poco más largo al parecer.

* * *

><p>Luego del gran retraso a casa de Haruna, la cual se había molestado un poco, para ser más precisos preocupado por mí, pues pensó un millón de cosas que pudieron haberme pasado en camino a su casa, pero le dije que ni siquiera en la Guerra Fría pensaban que la gente desaparecía o no llegaba a su casa por un secuestro alienígena, lo cual me respondió con cara de duda, así que le dije que mejor nos fuéramos a estudiar.<p>

Luego de mucho nombrar los nombres de los presidentes de los polos capitalistas y comunista, finalmente nos dimos un respiro disfrutando de un delicioso pastel de fresas con crema que había preparado su madre, mientras lo comíamos, empezó una conversación sobre cierta persona.

_**Haruna (tomando un trozo de pastel con la cuchara):**_ ¿Michiru, te gusta Afuro? _**(lleva su trozo a la boca).**_

_**Michiru (algo avergonzada):**_ ¿Q-qué porque lo dices?

_**Haruna (deja la cuchara en el plato y con su mano comienza a contar):**_ Pues por la forma en cómo te pones cuando le hablas, cuando él te habla, cuando le haces algún favor. También por-

_**Michiru (colocando su mano en posición de alto):**_ Para por favor _**(baja la mano y la entrelaza con la otra)**_ s-sucede algo s-si es así.

_**Haruna (riendo):**_ No es que Afuro sea mala persona o algo así, eso todos podemos decirlo, _**(con expresión seria)**_ es solo que te veía muchas veces algo rara cuando estabas con él.

_**Michiru (sorprendida y hablando casi en un suspiro): **_Haruna… _**(Sonriendo)**_ muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero no entiendo muy bien lo que tratas de decir.

_**Haruna:**_ Pues lo que quiero decir es que _**(con algo de miedo)**_…¿Qué pasaría si el no te corresponde?

* * *

><p>Estaba por la ciudad junto con Elizabeth, quien me la encontré de mera casualidad, resulto ser que estábamos el mismo día con trabajo, yo debido a que debía compensar las horas de un día en el cual no pude ir a trabajar, si de casualidad te preguntas el por qué no fui a trabajar fue porque ese día tuve que ayudar a Osamu con una tarea de matemáticas, por lo cual la hora se me fue volando y cuando me di cuenta ya había faltado al trabajo.<p>

Finalmente mi trabajo, el cual había empezado desde temprano termino y cuando estaba caminando por el restaurante _"Tora"_ escuche a una persona que me llamaba, cuando voltee me di cuenta de que era Elizabeth, quien volvía de su trabajo en la pastelería, cuando le pregunte el por qué se había ido a trabajar, pues me dijo que su jefe le había pedido que fuera este día, porque una señora había llamado pidiendo tres pasteles y como faltaba un trabajador más para hacerlos pues tuvo que ir.

Mientras caminábamos por las calles de la ciudad, me pregunte el cómo estaría Ezequiel ahora, quizás había salido de casa a pasar un rato con sus amigos, por suerte le explique la situación lo suficiente como para que me dejara salir al trabajo, porque si no el simplemente me encierra con candados y todo, bueno quizás es algo exagerado, pero para mí así es.

_**Elizabeth:**_ ¿Rocio?

_**Rocio (voltea la vista hacia ella):**_ ¿Si?

_**Elizabeth:**_ ¿Piensas en tu hermano?

_**Rocio (sorprendida):**_ ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

_**Elizabeth (sonriendo con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas):**_ Intuición… quería preguntarte ¿Es cierto que tu papa es el capitán del equipo de futbol de Italia?

_**Rocio (sonriendo):**_ Si ¿y tus padres vienen seguido a visitarte?

_**Elizabeth (sonriendo):**_ Si, me visitan constantemente, claro que mi hermano también.

_**Rocio:**_ ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

_**Elizabeth:**_ Alfred, es mi hermano mellizo, está estudiando en Estados Unidos.

_**Rocio:**_ Ya veo… _**(Sonriendo)**_ bueno no se tu pero yo-

_**Elizabeth (tomándola del brazo y jalando hacia ella):**_ ¡Cuidado!

Juro que tiene sus ventajas tener este don al igual que sus desventajas, mientras Rocio se proponía a cruzar la calle, tuve na rápida visión de cómo era casi atropellada por un camión, por suerte reaccione a tiempo y la detuve, el camión paso rápidamente frente nosotras, resulto que si tenía conductor, el cual empezó a gritarnos de por qué no teníamos cuidado, le lance una de mis peores miradas al muy imbécil, mientras un policía hablaba con él y en compañía de este dos mujeres mayores le gritaban y regañaban al hombre quien se bajó del camión, voltee la vista hacia Rocio y me coloque frente a ella.

_**Elizabeth (toma los hombros de la chica mientras la ve con mirada desesperada):**_ ¡Rocio! _**(agita levemente los hombros)**_

_**Rocio (hablando con voz quebrada y miedo):**_ Elizabeth, tú me salvaste _**(la abraza) **_Gracias.

_**Elizabeth (se queda sorprendida sin reaccionar pero finalmente sonríe y corresponde el abrazo):**_ De nada, me alegro que estés bien.

Luego de eso llego un policía para ver si estábamos bien, luego de un leve interrogatorio, nos dirigimos a un lugar más calmado para poder relajarnos encontré una plaza en donde podríamos relajarnos un poco, entramos y nos sentamos en una de las bancas, voltee preocupada hacia Rocio quien miraba al frente con una sonrisa, me pregunte el por qué miraba al rente en eso me di cuenta de la laguna que estaba frente a nosotras con un hermoso color azul, en donde nadaban gansos y en frente estaban los árboles del parque, a los cuales se les movían las hojas con el viento, mientras debajo de ellos pasaban personas caminando, este tipo de lugares hacen que me relaje bastante, cerré los ojos mientras el viento golpeaba mi cara, haciendo volar mis cabellos.

_**Rocio:**_ Gracias.

_**Elizabeth (abriendo los ojos mientras voltea hacia Rocio):**_ ¿Por qué?

_**Rocio:**_ Por tráeme a mi lugar favorito de la ciudad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikury (sonriendo de lado):<strong>_ Gane de nuevo, 2 a cero _**(levantando la vista hacia el cielo) **_¡Soy invencible!

_**Tobitaka:**_ ¿Cómo eres tan buena en estos juegos?

_**Mikury:**_ Experiencia supongo, además en las dos partidas, has elegido mis dos canciones favoritas.

_**Tobitaka:**_ ¿_**Levels**_* y _**Hey Baby**_*?

Simplemente asentí, estaba feliz, finalmente conseguiría más pockys para mí, porque mi hermano me saco tres cajas para llevar al jardín y mi papa me confisco dos de ellas por el hecho de que "me subiría el azúcar", ahora salíamos del salón de juegos y nos dirigíamos a la dulcería al lado de esta, literalmente este es el centro de la ciudad, pero este lugar está lleno en esta calle de lo que son dulcerías, pastelerías y salones de juegos, uno de los más grandes de la ciudad, ya que cubre casi dos cuadras de la ciudad, quizás más, bueno mientras Tobitaka pagaba la apuesta, voltee mi vista a una de las librerías del centro, de la cual salía Sayori y Midorikawa, ambos con bolsas en mano, jale a Tobitaka de la mano y lo lleve conmigo.

_**Mikury (corriendo en dirección a los dos):**_ ¡Sayori, Midorikawa!

_**Sayori (volteando):**_ ¿Hm? _**(sonríe)**_ ¡Mikury, Tobitaka!

_**Mikury (deteniéndose frente a los chicos):**_ Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen?

_**Midorikawa:**_ Tenia que comprar un libro para Literatura y Sayori me ofreció el venir a la librería.

_**Tobitaka:**_ Ironía ¿Por qué entonces Sayori tiene también una bolsa? ¿Tú también tienes que leer?

_**Sayori:**_ No, encontré un libro para mí y lo compre, se llama _**"Eva Luna"***_

_**Mikury (voltea hacia Midorikawa): **_Midorikawa, si querías ese libro ¿por qué no simplemente buscaste en internet y leías un resumen?

Midorikawa no respondió.

_**Sayori (pasando su mano de arriba a abajo frente a la cabeza de su amigo):**_ ¿Mido?

_**Midorikawa (gritando):**_ ¿¡Es enserio!? ¡¿Existen ese tipo de cosas en internet?!

Todos asentimos mientras Midorikawa se lamentaba por parecer un anciano que no parecía de computadoras, luego de eso Tobitaka me entrego los pockys y acompañamos a Sayori y Midorikawa hasta la casa de Midorikawa, de ahí tuve que separarme de los demás, porque tenía que irme a casa y terminar la maldita tarea, de la cual recién recordaba, de Contabilidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, primero quiero pedirles disculpas por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo, es por culpa de mi imaginación la cual no había florecido en estos días, pero bueno antes les dejo las aclaraciones: <strong>_

"_**La metamorfosis y otros relatos": Es un libro escrito por Franz Kafka, lo tuve que leer para un examen pero no me gustó mucho la verdad.**_

_**Levels**_:_** Canción de "Avicii", tuve un tiempo de adicción a esta canción, fue horrible, no mentira, fue bastante raro para mí.**_

_**Hey Baby**_: _**Canción del grupo "No Doubt", si no la han escuchado pues háganlo algún día, a mí me gusta bastante.**_

_**Bueno ahora les dejo unas preguntas: **_

_**1) ¿Creen que algún día Sayori le dirá sus sentimientos a Midorikawa?**_

_**2) ¿Creen que Shiokaze y Mikury se asesinen cuando se vean de nuevo?**_

_**3) ¿Sera o no cierto lo que Haruna le dijo a Michiru?**_

_**4) ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora?**_

_**5) ¿Mas actualizaciones?**_

_**Bueno me despido, hasta la próxima.**_

_**Anothereleven345**_


	8. 17 de junio

_**Hola de nuevo a todos, si sé que he estado ausente mucho tiempo, pero bueno es culpa de la falta de inspiración y además de eso porque debo terminar de leer un libro llamado "Robots e Imperio" si quiero leer el primer libro de Maze Runner, ¿Por qué? Bueno pues porque no me gusta dejar las cosas a media y menos mis fics, así que espero concluir por lo menos uno de ellos antes de que termine el año. Sin más que agregar el capítulo ¡Disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

><p><em>1706/20XX_

Estamos a dos días desde que empezaron las vacaciones de invierno, puedo decir que estoy pasando un agradable tiempo con mi familia como cualquier adolescente diría, pero no es así. Tampoco puedo decir que estoy encerrada en mi habitación y estoy en la computadora escribiendo o jugando videojuegos o viendo televisión,_ "disfrutando de la soledad" _(porque ese no es mi caso, en vacaciones detesto estar encerrada), pues bueno, se estarán preguntando ¿Entonces que estás haciendo y dónde estás? Pues es muy simple, mis queridos Watsons, la respuesta es-

_**P.1 (molesto):**_ ¡Deja de empujarme, Ulvida!

_**Ulvida (molesta mientras trata de quitarse de encima un bolso de su cuerpo):**_ ¡¿Qué me dices a mi Nagumo?! ¡Tú fuiste quien me empujo haciendo me caer junto con el bolso de Hiroto ¿no?!

_**P.2 (con tono serio mientras sus cabellos cubren sus ojos):**_ Y no solo eso _**(agarra a Nagumo de la camisa mientras atrae su rostro hacia ella)**_ ¡Nagumo gracias a ti perdí parte de mi cuaderno en ese proceso!

_**Nagumo (alejándose de ella mientras se sienta en una posición de frente y coloca sus brazos detrás de su cabeza):**_ Por favor Mikury, no tienes por qué enojarte, es solo un cuaderno, además- _**(recibe un bolso en la cara, luego quita rápidamente el bolso con una de sus manos mientras lanza un grito)**_ ¿¡Quién demonios fue el que lanzo eso!?

_**P.3 (volteando la cabeza desde su asiento hacia Nagumo):**_ Lo siento, creo que la deje ir, quizás fue por el golpe que me dio Elizabeth en el brazo o quizás por _**(baja la vista al suelo y apunta hacia este con su dedo índice) **_¡Araña! _**(sube los pies a su asiento mientras los demás la miran preocupados)**_

_**Elizabeth:**_ P-por favor Michiru cálmate, la encontraremos. _**(Voltea la cabeza hacia atrás en donde estaba Midorikawa) **_¿La ves?

_**Midorikawa (sonríe):**_ Cálmate, apenas la veamos gritaremos.

_**Michiru (temblando y con la cabeza baja entre sus rodillas):**_ No por favor no digan nada solo mátenla o sáquenla del auto.

_**Nagumo (riendo):**_ O quizás sea venenosa y a la primera que morderá será a Michiru por gritar _**(apenas termina Michiru salta de su asiento temblando, mientras Elizabeth trata de calmarla).**_

_**P.4 (molesto mientras voltea la vista hacia Nagumo):**_ ¡Nagumo tu pedazo de!- _**(Se queda perplejo luego de ver que Mikury golpea a Nagumo en la cabeza con su puño, mientras este se cubre la zona afectada con sus manos).**_

_**Mikury (cruzándose de brazos y se reacomoda en su asiento):**_ Eso fue por lo de Michiru, mira que aún falta cobrar lo de Ulvida y mi hoja.

_**Nagumo (levantando su rostro con un ojo cerrado y en el otro le sale una lágrima):**_ Eso dolió, maldita emo.

_**Mikury (levantando el puño con mirada asesina):**_ ¿Quieres otro?

Nagumo simplemente chasqueo entre dientes y se calló, por suerte puedo seguir escribiendo ahora que estoy en mi carpa junto con Sayori, Rocio, Michiru y Haruna, así es, estoy de campamento junto con los demás, con respecto a lo de la araña pues finalmente Afuro (quien estaba a punto de gritarle a Nagumo en la camioneta a unos pocos minutos de llegar) logro encontrarla encima de unos de los bolsos y finalmente la dejo libre, estábamos con dos padres, para ser más precisos los mismo progenitores de dos de las chicas, el padre de Sayori, Marco y la madre de Shiokaze, Shizune, estamos esperando a que los dos nos llamen para la cena, en la cual cenaremos pescado recién sacado del rio.

_**Padre de Sayori (hablando desde afuera de la carpa):**_ ¿Chicas, alguna de ustedes quiere acompañarme a buscar pescado para la cena o ir a nadar al rio?

_**Todas:**_ ¡Yo!

* * *

><p>Ahora se supone que debería estar durmiendo, pero decidí escribir a escondidas, bueno luego de que el padre de Sayori nos llamara decidimos cambiarnos en la tienda y colocarnos nuestros bañadores, las demás ya estaban allá y cuando digo las demás, me refiero a Elizabeth, Shiokaze y Ulvida quienes comparten junto con la madre de Shiokaze la tienda al lado de la nuestra, sin dudarlo nos lanzamos al agua segundos después llegaron los chicos, mientras jugábamos en el agua, vi que Mikury, Sayori y Kazemaru salían del agua y se dirigían hacia el padre de Sayori, hecho esto se le quedaron hablando unos segundos y se dirigieron de vuelta al campamento.<p>

Voltee hacia Elizabeth quien miraba en dirección hacia donde se habían ido los tres con una sonrisita en su rostro, decidí jugarle una pequeña broma, así que le lance agua cuando se dio cuenta empezó a perseguirme mientras trataba muchas veces de lanzarme agua con sus manos.

_**Mikury (agitando mientras alzo las manos de un lado a otro):**_ ¡Chicos vengan rápido!

Todos salieron del agua y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Mikury junto con Kazemaru y Sayori, debajo de cada uno de ellos habían unos baldes grandes, apenas llegamos frente a ellos empezó a hablar Sayori, también nos habíamos percatado que su padre había dejado el equipo de pesca y otras cosas, ya que según Sayori, fue a ayudar a la madre de Shiokaze.

_**Sayori (sonriendo):**_ Bien chicos, haremos una pequeña competencia entre equipos.

_**Nagumo (burlón): **_¿Y qué haremos, cazar lagartijas u otros animales pequeños?

_**Kazemaru:**_ Sí y no.

_**Midorikawa (confundido):**_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_**Sayori:**_ Pescaremos peces y los colocaremos en estos baldes _**(Señala el balde a su lado)**_ mi padre trajo unas cuantas cañas, carnadas y anzuelos para la competencia, gana quien consiga la mayor cantidad de peces.

_**Ulvida (cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa):**_ Me parece muy bien ¿Quién quiere formar conmigo el equipo "Aplastar a Nagumo"?

_**Mikury/Michiru (alzando la mano a la milésima de segundo y dándoles a Nagumo una sádica sonrisa):**_ Yo

_**Fuduo (sonriendo de lado):**_ Esto se pondrá interesante, también me apunto.

_**Nagumo (sonriendo de lado):**_ ¡Ja! Ustedes tres nunca me ganaran, necesitan más años de experiencia.

_**Mikury (enfrentándolo con la mirada):**_ Eso ya lo veremos.

_**Nagumo (voltea rápidamente hacia Rocio):**_ Rocio tu estas en mi equipo, no se diga más _**(voltea hacia Suzuno)**_ tú también y ¿a quién más? _**(voltea hacia Fubuki)**_ tu tambien Fubuki.

_**Rocio/Suzuno (decepcionados):**_ Era de esperarse.

_**Fubuki (sonriendo):**_ Vamos chicos no se desanimen.

Luego de eso, el tercer equipo estaba conformado por Hiroto, Midorikawa, Sayori y Shiokaze y el cuarto por Osamu, Afuro, Elizabeth, Kazemaru y Haruna.

Tomamos lo necesario y nos dispersamos por diferentes puntos alrededor del lago con nuestro respectivo grupo y empezamos a pescar.

_**Grupo 1**_

_**Michiru (temerosa):**_ P-por favor no me hagan tocar la carnada por favor.

_**Fuduo:**_ Por favor son simples gusanos _**(mete su mano dentro de un balde pequeño el cual estaba lleno de gusanos vivos y saca uno el cual coloca frente al rostro de Michiru) **_¿Ves?

Michiru se alejó de Fuduo y se colocó al lado de Mikury, por lo que nos contó Mikury después en la fogata.

_**Mikury (mirado a Fuduo amenazante):**_ Al parecer quieres un buen golpe en tu cabeza no Fuduo.

_**Fuduo:**_ Eres una aguafiestas ¿sabes? _**(le entrega la carnada a Ulvida quien tenía una caña de pescar en sus manos)**_

_**Ulvida (voltea hacia los chicos con uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios):**_ Chicos cállense, asustaran a los peces.

_**Todos:**_ Bien.

_**Grupo 3**_

_**Shiokaze (apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Midorikawa sonriendole): **_Vamos Mido, no te desanimes, pronto atraparemos uno.

_**Hiroto (algo preocupado y con una sonrisa algo desanimada): **_Es cierto, pero no hemos podido pescar mucho, tal vez a los demás les ha ido mejor.

_**Sayori (caminando por la orilla): **_Por favor Hiroto, no seas tan negativo, atraparemos uno muy pronto.

_**Hiroto (preocupado):**_ Sayori no vayas muy cerca de la orilla, podrias caer.

_**Sayori (sonriendo):**_ No te preocupes Hiroto, estoy bien he venido aquí otras veces, asi que no me sucederá na- _**(cae de espaldas al agua) **_

_**Todos:**_ ¡Sayori!

_**Sayori (saliendo del agua alzando su brazo mientras lo mueve de un lado a otro):**_ Estoy bien, esto me sucede mucho.

_**Midorikawa (sosteniendo la caña de pescar mientras mira al lago):**_ Me alegro que estés bien Sayori, pero los peces de seguro no piensan lo mismo ahora.

_**Shiokaze:**_ Ya te lo dije Midorikawa, pescaremos algo muy pronto, créeme.

_**Grupo 2**_

_**Fubuki (algo nervioso y estirando un brazo en dirección a Nagumo): **_E-esto Nagumo, no creo que debas seguir así porque-

_**Nagumo (levantando y bajando la caña de pescar para que el hilo con el anzuelo cayeran al agua una y otra vez):**_ ¡Malditos e ingratos peces de mierda, solo coman su almuerzo que les estamos dando para que podamos cenárnoslos!

_**Rocio (de brazos cruzados):**_ No va a detenerse Fubuki, créeme.

_**Suzuno (a un lado de Nagumo mirándolo con indiferencia y molesto):**_ Vaya que eres idiota, si sigues gritando los peces no morderán el anzuelo y perdemos todos, mira hacia allá _**(señala con la cabeza al grupo número uno y Nagumo voltea hacia esa dirección, al ver se queda sorprendido y molesto).**_

Yo también gire la vista hacia ese grupo en donde se encontraba Ulvida quien con ayuda de Fuduo, sacaban un pez desde el agua, mientras que Mikury y Michiru miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

_**Nagumo (fijando su vista de nuevo en el lago):**_ No perderé contra ellos.

_**Grupo 4**_

_**Osamu (en ambas manos lleva una caña de pescar mientras camina en dirección a Elizabeth): **_Bien Elizabeth, tu tendrás una caña de pescar _**(le estira una caña de pescar)**_

_**Elizabeth (tomando la caña de pescar confundida): **_P-pero si no se nada sobre p-pescar.

_**Kazemaru: **_Yo puedo ayudarte con eso, he pescado antes, claro no mucho pero podría ser de ayuda _**(le sonríe).**_

_**Elizabeth (con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, mientras baja la cabeza): **_S-sí, n-no hay problema.

_**Afuro (acercanodse hacia Osamu): **_Bien yo ayudare a Osamu junto con Haruna, ustedes traten si tienen suerte aquí.

_**Kazemaru (voltea hacia Elizabeth):**_ Bien, no es muy difícil simplemente hay que colocar un anzuelo aquí _**(coloca un anzuelo de colores en el pequeño pincho que tenía al final del hilo la caña y luego lo deja)**_ y luego lo lanzas hacia el lago, es simple, vamos.

_**Elizabeth (colocándose en una posición más firme y decidida):**_ B-bien _**(después de unos segundos lanza contadas sus fuerzas el hilo hacia el lago).**_

_**Kazemaru (sonriendo):**_ ¡Muy bien Lizzy, lo hiciste! _**(la abraza)**_

_**Elizabeth (con toda la cara roja y los ojos abiertos): **_G-gracias.

Luego de varios intentos por parte de todos, el tiempo se acabó y tuvimos que reencontrarnos nuevamente en el punto de encuentro, donde veríamos que grupo era el ganador.

_**Sayori (colocando sus puños sobre su cadera):**_ Bien ahora vamos a ver quién atrapo más peces, primero el equipo numero 1 _**(va en dirección al grupo y baja la vista al balde)**_ al parecer tienen cinco peces _**(voltea hacia Kazemaru)**_ cuenta los peces del grupo numero dos

Kazemaru asintió e hizo lo mismo que Sayori, solo que con el grupo numero dos que tenía, por desgracia cero peces, gracias al dios de la pesca Nagumo, el tercer grupo tenían dos peces y el cuarto tuvo tres peces, al parecer el lago no es muy rico en peces, luego de eso nos dirigimos a las carpas para arreglarnos para la noche y cenar, luego de cenar nos dirigimos a la fogata, a la cual debo dirigirme ahora mismo, espero te esté yendo genial con el equipo papa.

Te quiere Rocio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, si sé que aun debo actualizaciones, pero bueno estoy un tanto escaza de imaginación, espero no se molestan porque me tardado mucho en esto.<strong>_

_**Anothereleven345**_


	9. 18 de junio

_**¡Hola gente del mundo, FELIZ 2015! Para iniciar el año he decidido escribir dos capítulos hoy, aunque quizás el tiempo juegue en mi contra porque además de despertarme tarde tuve que terminar este capítulo bien, espero les guste.**_

_**¡Espero que todos sus deseos y objetivos se cumplan!**_

_**Anothereleven345**_

* * *

><p><em>1806/20XX_

_**Nagumo (frotando sus manos una contra otra mientras sonríe malvadamente): **_Ahora vienen las historias de terror.

_**Michiru:**_ ¿En serio van a hacer eso?

_**Nagumo (riendo):**_ ¿Te da miedo Michiru?

_**Michiru (molesta):**_ No es eso idiota, pero no considero que sea-

_**Rocio (confundida):**_ ¿Acorde a nuestra edad?

_**Michiru (sorprendida y algo ruborizada):**_ P-pues s-sí, eso es exactamente lo que quería decir.

_**Haruna (agarrando del brazo a su amiga mientras le sonríe):**_ Vamos Michiru, será divertido.

_**Michiru (sonriendo mientras mira al cielo):**_ Esta bien ¿Quién empieza?

_**Haruna (levantando la mano rápidamente):**_ ¡Yo, por favor! ¡Yo!

_**Sayori (le extiende su linterna la cual ya esta encendida):**_ Esta bien inicia Haruna _**(Haruna la toma)**_

_**Haruna (coloca la linterna bajo su mentón): **_Bien esta historia es del club de teatro, me la conto la profesora.

_**Mikury (colocando una mano en señal de alto):**_ ¡Espera! ¿Quieres decir que en serio le preguntaste a la profesora sobre ese fantasma? _**(ríe un poco)**_ lo siento Haruna, pero estoy segura de que es solo un cuento inventado por los profesores como alguna pretexto para que los alumnos "aventureros" no entren al almacén debajo del escenario.

_**Afuro:**_ Vamos Mikury, no te lo tomes tan asi.

_**Nagumo (molesto):**_ Es cierto nos arruinas la diversión.

_**Michiru:**_ Por lo menos es sincera.

_**Mikury (viendo a Michiru con rayos de sol sobre ella mientras llora):**_ ¡Diosa!

_**Michiru (algo incomoda):**_ G-gracias

_**Haruna (con la linterna en la misma posición):**_ Esta bien, como les iba diciendo _**(cambia su voz a una más aterradora) **_Hace aproximadamente 20 años atrás, durante uno de los ensayos para una obra de fin de año, había una chica llamada Kiai Jung, ella era sumamente escandalosa y energética según profesores y amigos. Pertenecía al club de teatro y ella era el papel principal en la obra de fin de año, así que ciertas chicas del club de teatro que odiaban a Kiai decidieron jugarle una pequeña broma un día antes de la obra.

_**(Sonríe de lado)**_ Colocaron mantequilla caliente en un cubo sobre el tubo que tenía unas cortinas las cuales daban el paso desde el escenario hacia los camerinos, todos ya se habían ido menos Kiai y el grupo de chicas _**(deja de sonreír).**_

Una de las chicas llamo a Kiai para que la acompañara a los camerinos, Kiai sin dudarlo fue hacia ella, pero no se percató de que dos chicas habían pasado tras ella y abrieron la compuerta que daba al almacén del escenario el cual estaba en el subsuelo, mientras que la pobre Kiai no se dio cuenta de que la chica que la llamo había jalado de la cuerda que sostenía a escondidas tras la cortina, dejando caer la mantequilla caliente sobre la chica mientras esta por el dolor y el miedo dio un paso hacia atrás pero se resbalo y cayó hacia el almacén mientras las dos chicas que sostenían la compuerta la cerraban con llave, sin percatarse de que Kiai estaba inconsciente en el suelo, mientras de su cabeza salía sangre.

_**Elizabeth:**_ P-pero que hay de sus padres ¿n-no preguntaron por ella?

_**Haruna (sonríe con voz más fuerte y aterradora):**_ Si lo hicieron, llamaron a los policías para que la buscaran, durante un día entero no hubo resultados. Finalmente llego el día de la obra y mientras los chicos encargados de la escenografía colocaban todo en su lugar, uno de ellos bajo al almacén pero al final tropezó, dando un grito, sus compañeros se acercaron a la compuerta y uno de ellos tomo un linterna y busco con ella a su compañero el cual estaba en el suelo sobándose la cabeza, pero al bajar la vista para ver con que se había tropezado _**(hace un silencio y baja la cabeza mientras sus cabellos cubren sus ojos)**_.

_**Elizabeth (acercándose a Haruna algo preocupada y temerosa): **_¿H-Haruna te e-encuentras b-bien?

_**Haruna (acerca su rostro peligrosamente al de Elizabeth mientras hablaba fuertemente):**_ ¡Encontraron a la pobre Kiai muerta y llena de quemaduras por todo el cuerpo!

_**Elizabeth (cayendo al suelo de espaldas sumamente asustada):**_ ¡Ah!

_**Haruna (riendo):**_ Lo siento Elizabeth fue muy tentador.

_**Elizabeth (levantándose mientras sacude su ropa):**_…

_**Haruna (preocupada y con una pequeña sonrisa):**_ ¿Elizabeth?

_**Elizabeth (se va de su lado y se coloca entre Shiokaze y Suzuno sin levantar la vista): **_¡Hm!

_**Nagumo (ansioso):**_ ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué sucedió con el grupo de chicas?

_**Haruna (algo dudosa):**_ Pues no lo sé, dicen que dos de ellas desaparecieron a los dos días y la restante murió en un accidente automovilístico con sus padres.

_**Shiokaze:**_ ¿Y todo eso te lo conto la maestra? Es increíble.

_**Haruna (rascando la mejilla con su dedo índice, algo avergonzada):**_ Pues no del todo, también me dieron algunos datos chicos del club.

_**Rocio (se levanta y estira los brazos hacia arriba):**_ Bueno chicos no sé ustedes, pero yo estoy cansada (baja los brazos y se va en dirección a la tienda de acampar) buenas noches.

_**Todos:**_ Buenas noches.

_**Midorikawa:**_ ¿No creen que sea bueno que nosotros también nos fuéramos a dormir?

_**Hiroto:**_ Tienes razón, además el padre de Sayori dijo que mañana nos teníamos que regresar temprano ¿no? _**(mira Sayori)**_

_**Sayori (sorprendida):**_ ¡Es cierto, casi se me olvidaba! Perdón

* * *

><p><em>-¿Y qué tal todo?-<em>

_-Pues bien, ahora estoy en la carpa junto con __Sayori, Rocio, Michiru y Haruna quienes supongo están dormidas :)-_

_-Ya veo, buenas noches cariño, cuídate-_

_-Tú también mama, buenas noches a todos-_

_**Mikury (apagando su celular mientras se acomoda en su bolsa de dormir y hablando bajo):**_ Demonios, ¿por qué hace tanto frio en la noche? _**(cierra los ojos y se queda dormida)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>P.1 (moviendo un saco de dormir): <strong>_¿Mikury? _**(voltea al saco de dormir al lado de este)**_ ¿Rocio?

_**Mikury (despertándose pesadamente mientras se restriega su ojo descubierto):**_ ¿Mh?... _**(Voltea hacia su lado)**_ ¿Elizabeth?

_**Elizabeth (apenada):**_ L-lo siento Mikury, la cosa es que escuche algo viniendo desde afuera y las chicas de mi carpa están profundamente dormidas, así que pensé que-

_**Rocio (despertándose mientras e sienta con la bolsa de dormir cubriendo sus piernas):**_ ¿Qué sucede?

_**Mikury:**_ Lizzy dice haber escuchado un ruido extraño afuera _**(voltea hacia Lizzy con una sonrisa mientras acaricia su cabeza estilo perrito)**_ Vamos Lizzy de seguro es alguno de los chicos que salió al baño o quizás alguna de las chicas que olvido algo en la-

_**P.2 (llorando y gritando):**_ ¡Por favor sáquenme de aquí, quiero salir de este lugar!

_**Todas (con los ojos abiertos):**_ …

_**Rocio (algo preocupada):**_ ¿Sera alguna pequeña en peligro? Porque no sonó como la voz de algunos de nuestros amigos o de las demás.

_**Mikury (levantándose mientras recoge su suerter al lado de la bolsa y tres linternas):**_ Bien, iré a revisar, ¿me acompañan?

Elizabeth y Rocio simplemente asintieron y nos dirigimos fuera de la carpa y buscamos con ayuda de las linternas a la persona propietaria de esa voz, pero nada, hasta que…

_**Rocio (señalando con su linterna):**_ ¡Chicas! Veo a una persona caminando hacia el bosque _**(se dirige hacia ella)**_ ¡Espera!

_**Elizabeth/ Mikury (corriendo detrás de ella):**_ ¡Espera Rocio!

_**En la carpa de los chicos**_

_**Hiroto (despertándose):**_ Chicos ¿esas no eran las voces de las chicas?

_**Nagumo (levantándose de la bolsa mientras se estira):**_ Al parecer sí.

_**Afuro:**_ ¿Que abra sucedido para que se despertaran así?

_**Midorikawa (con la cabeza abajo mientras tiembla un poco):**_ N-no me d-digan q-que hay f-f-

_**Suzuno:**_ ¿Fantasmas?

_**Midrorikawa (ocultándose en su saco de dormir):**_ ¡Ah! _**(empieza a temblar)**_

_**Fuduo (riendo un poco):**_ Por favor, en serio crees que hay ese tipo de cosas en un-

_**P.2 (llorando y gritando):**_ ¡Auxilio por favor! _**(llora más fuerte)**_ ¡No es gracioso, quiero salir!

_**Hiroto (se levanta rápidamente mientras toma una linterna):**_ Bien, sea quien sea, está en peligro _**(alguien lo toma del brazo)**_

_**Midorikawa (tomando el brazo del Hiroto mientras descubre su cabeza del saco): **_¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Está claro quién es!

_**Afuro:**_ ¿Quién?

_**Midorikawa:**_ ¡Un fantasma!

_**Nagumo (quitando la mano de Midorikawa del brazo de Hiroto): **_Por favor Midorikawa, no seas ridículo _**(voltea hacia Hiroto) **_iré contigo a ver de quien se trata ¿alguien más viene?

_**Suzuno (se levanta de su lugar junto con Fuduo y Osamu):**_ Yo voy

_**Fuduo (col las manos detrás de su cabeza):**_ Yo iré por el simple hecho de que no quiero quedarme aquí junto con el heladito miedoso.

_**Osamu (con kirada molesta hacia Fuduo):**_ Vamos por favor Fuduo, no le digas así, puede ser un cobarde pero no es para tanto.

_**Midorikawa (molesto):**_ ¿Qué?

_**Afuro (Serio):**_ Yo con Midorikawa y Kazemaru iremos a ver a las chicas.

_**Kazemaru:**_ Si, vamos Midorikawa _**(sale de la carpa junto con Afuro)**_

_**Midorikawa (llorando internamente):**_ ¿Por qué a mí?

_**Segunda carpa de chicas**_

_**Shiokaze (levantandose): **_¿Chicas escucharon eso?

_**Ulvida (viendo alrededor con la mirada):**_ ¿Dónde están tu madre y Elizabeth? (ve unas sombras fuera de la carpa y las ve con el ceño fruncido, desconfiada) ¿Quién anda ahí?

_**Haruna (Desde afuera):**_ Somos nosotras, Haruna, Michiru y Sayori.

_**Shiokaze (se levanta y abre el cierre de la carpa):**_ Pasen _**(todas entran y se acomodan)**_

_**Michiru (mira a su alrededor): **_¿No están aquí Mikury y Rocio?

_**Shiokaze (preocupada):**_ ¿No están con ustedes?

_**Haruna:**_ Bueno es que creímos que estarían aquí, tampoco están la madre de Shiokaze y Lizzy.

_**Afuro (desde afuera junto con Midorikawa):**_ ¿Chicas? Somos nosotros Afuro y Midorikawa ¿están bien?

_**Sayori (se levanta y les abre con una expresión preocupada):**_ ¿Y los demás? ¿Y mi papa?

_**Afuro (tomándola por los hombros tratando de calmarla con una sonrisa):**_ No te preocupes, tú papa está durmiendo en la carpa, con respecto a los demás, pues fueron al bosque porque una niña grito.

_**Midorikawa (entrando a la carpa corriendo con su saco de dormir en su mano):**_ ¡Permiso señoritas!

_**Haruna:**_ ¿Tienes miedo?

_**Midorikawa**_: … _**(Tratando de sonreír)**_ Quizás un poco

_**Todos (con miradas sarcásticas):**_ Si

_**Afuro (entran a la carpa y se sienta junto con Sayori):**_ ¿Es mi idea o faltan personas?

_**Michiru:**_ Elizabeth, Rocio, la madre de Shiokaze y Mikury.

_**Afuro:**_ ¿No será que tu madre y Elizabeth simplemente fueron al baño? Y por mera casualidad Rocio y Mikury también.

_**Shiokaze:**_ Podria ser eso, asi que no hay de que-

_**P.2:**_ ¡Las odio! ¡Por qué me hicieron esto!

_**Kazemaru (levantándose y sale de la carpa junto con las demás):**_ Es la misma chica de antes, quizás los chicos aun no la encuentran.

_**Michiru:**_ Iré por unas linternas _**(entra a la carpa y sale en unos segundos con unas cuatro linternas)**_ Al parecer tendremos que ir en grupos _**(deja las linternas en el suelo con cuidado)**_

_**Afuro (toma una linterna):**_ Bien, Michiru y Shiokaze vendrán conmigo, si algo sucede griten tan fuerte como puedan _**(voltea hacia las chicas**_) vamos _**(se va con ellas en dirección al bosque)**_

_**Kazemaru (toma la segunda linterna):**_ Bien Haruna y Ulvida, vengan conmigo _**(se va en dirección al bosque)**_

_**Midorikawa (toma la linterna con algo de miedo): **_B-bien **_(voltea hacia Sayori)_** V-vamos.

_**Sayori (preocupada):**_ Mido, no tienes que tener miedo, estoy aquí contigo _**(le da una pequeña sonrisa)**_

_**Midorikawa (le sonríe):**_ E-está bien, gracias Sayori.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikury (cansada):<strong>_ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos caminando?

_**Rocio (voltea hacia la chica que está detrás de ella):**_ Vamos Mikury, la chica debe de estar cerca.

_**Elizabeth (pensando):**_ Que extraño, no siento nada relacionado a entidades, ¿será algún tipo de broma?

_**Mikury (tropieza y cae al suelo):**_ ¡Ah! _**(su linterna comienza a rodar y pasa por un arbusto)**_

_**Rocio (corre a socorrer a Mikury junto con Elizabeth):**_ ¿Mikury estas bien?

_**Mikury (sonriendo):**_ Si, eso creo _**(trata de levantarse con dificultad y siente un dolor agudo en su rodilla) **_¿y mi linterna? _**(empieza a buscar con la mirada y encuentra un arbusto en donde se reflejan unas luces doradas)**_ ¡Ahí está! _**(va al arbusto y toma la linterna, de pronto escucha unos ruidos provenientes de un arbusto frente a ella)**_

_**Elizabeth (Corriendo hacia ella junto con Rocio):**_ ¿Mikury, la encontraste? _**(Mikury voltea hacia ella y coloca su dedo índice sobre sus labios pidiéndole que haga silencio)**_

_**Rocio (hablando bajo): **_¿Crees que sea algún animal salvaje o alguno de los chicos?

_**Mikury (Acercándose con pasos sigilosos al arbusto):**_ Ahora les digo.

_**Elizabeth (preocupada):**_ Espera Mikury tu podrías-

_**Rocio (sonriéndole):**_ No te preocupes, estoy segura de que sabe lo que ha-

_**Mikury (se lanza de un salto al arbusto):**_ ¡Ahora veras! _**(Desaparece detrás del arbusto)**_

_**P.3:**_ ¡AU! _**(recibe un golpe en el estómago)**_ ¡Mikury detente, soy yo!

_**Mikury (deteniendo sus golpes):**_ ¿Osamu?

_**Osamu (con sarcasmo y molesto): **_¡No soy Nagumo, por supuesto que soy yo!

_**Mikury (levantándose mientras ayuda a Osamu a levantarse):**_ Lo siento en verdad, pensé que eras algún animal salvaje o algún acosador, por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

_**Osamu:**_ Yo junto con algunos de los chicos escuchamos un grito que provenía del bosque y decidimos investigar, al parecer no fuimos los únicos _**(les da una mirada a Rocio y Elizabeth)**_

_**Rocio (acercandose junto con Elizabeth): **_Pero si tu estas aquí ¿y los demas?

_**Osamu (algo avergonzado): **_P-pues es algo muy gracioso… la verdad, es que… bueno… me separe por un momento y al segundo ellos se habían ido.

_**Mikury:**_ Igual que un pequeño en un centro comercial.

_**P.4:**_ ¡AH! ¡Demonios chicos, quítenme esto de encima!

_**Osamu:**_ Ese parecer ser Fuduo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kazemaru:<strong>_ ¿Chicas escucharon eso?

_**Haruna:**_ Ese no era Fuduo.

_**Ulvida (dirige su vista a ambos chicos):**_ Sera mejor apresurarnos _**(los otros dos asienten positivamente y van en dirección al lugar del grito)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hiroto (jalando el brazo de Fuduo con ayuda de Suzuno quien está sosteniendo la cadera de este con sus brazos): <strong>_Vamos Fuduo has algo tambien.

_**Fuduo (cerrando un ojo mientras hace una mueca de desagrado):**_ Oh si claro, en esta situación podría hacer algo.

_**Suzuno (dejando de jalar y colocándose a un lado de Hiroto quien seguía jalando a Fuduo):**_ ¿Y si mejor lo dejamos ser comida de lobo?

_**Fuduo (con una mirada asesina hacia Suzuno):**_ ¡Espera a que salga de aquí, maldito albino de puta!

_**Hiroto (dejando de jalar):**_ ¡Dejen de pelear ustedes dos! Demonios esto es inútil, necesitamos a más personas para sacarte de este agujero.

_**Kazemaru (llegando con Ulvida y Haruna):**_ ¡Chicos!

_**Osamu (llegando junto con Mikury, Elizabeth y Rocio):**_ ¡¿Están bien todos?! _**(Voltea a ver a Kazemaru)**_ Kazemaru que hacen aquí.

_**Suzuno:**_ Chicos no creen que sea mejor dejar esas preguntas para después, ahora tenemos que hacer esto _**(señala a Fuduo)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Michiru: <strong>_Chicos, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

_**Shiokaze (sonriendo mientras mira en dirección a una luz):**_ Te recomiendo que ya no lo tengas mas Michiru, miren _**(señala a la luz)**_

_**Afuro (sonriendo):**_ Deben ser los demás rápido vamos _**(va en dirección a la luz junto con las demás)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Midorikawa: <strong>_Demonios, ¿Dónde estarán los demas?

_**Sayori:**_ No te preocupes Mido, sabes que estoy a tu lado.

_**Midorikawa (sonríe):**_ Gracias Sayori.

_**Sayori (se ruboriza mientras sonríe tiernamente):**_ N-no hay de que… Midorikawa, sabes, yo-

_**Fuduo:**_ ¡Ah!

_**Midorikawa:**_ ¡Oh por dios, el fantasma atrapo a Fuduo! _**(Corre en dirección al grito)**_ ¡Ya vamos por ti Fuduo!

_**Sayori:**_ E-espera Midorikawa… _**(Molesta mientras corre tras el) **_Demonios como odio correr.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fuduo (tocándose su frente molesto):<strong>_ ¿No podían sacarme de ahí con más suavidad?

_**Osamu:**_ Al menos te sacamos no.

_**Mikury (riendo):**_ La verdad es que yo no puedo creer que Fuduo se haya quedado atrapado ahí, fue muy divertido.

_**Fuduo (la amenaza con la mirada):**_ Le cuentas a alguien de la escuela y te matare.

_**Mikury (aun riendo):**_ Si, si cono tú digas.

_**Rocio:**_ Aún faltan personas no.

_**Afuro (sale de los arbustos junto con Michiru y Shiokaze):**_ ¿Chicos están bien?

_**Elizabeth (preocupada):**_ ¿Están todos bien?

_**Michiru:**_ Eso es lo que deberíamos preguntarles a ustedes _**(señala con la vista a Mikury, Rocio y Elizabeth)**_

_**Suzuno:**_ Es cierto ¿Por qué se fueron?

_**Rocio:**_ Escuchamos un grito y venimos a ayudar.

_**Afuro:**_ Igual que nosotros **(ve alrededor de sí mismo)** Aún faltan Sayori, Midorikawa y la madre de Shiokaze.

_**Shiokaze:**_ Estoy segura de que mi mama se fue a los baños, además- _**(uno de los arbustos empieza a moverse y se escucha un susurro detrás de él)**_

_**Hiroto (habalndo bajo): **_¿Qué creen que sea?

_**Nagumo:**_ Mas bien ¿quién puede ser? _**(toma una rama y se acerca al arbusto con pasos sigilosos hasta que siente una mano encima de su hombro)**_

_**Rocio (hablando bajo):**_ ¡¿Estás loco?! Podrían ser Sayori y Midorikawa ahí que hablarles (hace a un lado a Nagumo y empieza a acercarse al arbusto sigilosamente) ¿Midorikawa? ¿Sayori? _**(de pronto los sonidos se detienen y Rocio se acerca un poco más, hasta que de pronto algo salta desde los arbustos haciendo que caiga al suelo asustada**_) ¡Ah! _**(levanta la vista y se encuentra con una figura larga y negra que se le acerca cada vez más mientras ella retrocede).**_

_**Suzuno (toma la rama de Nagumo y se coloca frente a la chica):**_ ¡No te le acerques! _**(la figura se acerca más)**_

_**Hiroto (se acerca por detrás de la criatura y trat de golpearla con una rama): **_¡Toma esto! (_**la figura se hace a un lado rápidamente y de pronto sale una igual a está tomando a Michiru de los brazos mientras la primera se empieza a acercar a Nagumo)**_

_**Michiru (tratando de zafarse del agarre): **_¡Suéltame ahora!

_**Afuro:**_ Michiru descuida te ayudare _**(Corre hacia la criatura pero esta se mueve haciendo que Afuro caiga al suelo boca abajo)**_ ¡AH!

_**Nagumo (mira al suelo buscando algo con que defenderse):**_ ¿¡No hay nada!? ¡Bien será a mano limpia! _**(se coloca en guardia pero detrás del sale otra criatura igual a las demás que está a punto de agarrarlo)**_

_**Shiokaze (empujando a Nagumoa un lado): ¡Nagumo cuidado (la criatura la toma por la cadera) ¡Alguien ayúdeme!**_

_**Hiroto (corriendo hacia la criatura): **_Ya voy Shiokaze_** (trata de golpearla pera la criatura lo esquiva y lo toma por el pie quedando boca abajo)**_

_**Fubuki (retrocediendo junto con Osamu y Mikury ya que dos criaturas mas estan acorralándolos): **_¡Maldita sea!

_**Mikury (trata de defender a los demas):**_ ¡Aléjense cosas del demonio o lo que sean! _**(de pronto es tomada de los pies por una de ellas dejándola de la misma forma que Hiroto)**_ ¡Suéltame estúpido!

_**Osamu/Fubuki (corriendo a auxiliar a la chica):**_ ¡Mikury! _**(tratan de golpear a la criatura pero dos más los agarran por las muñecas y los levantan un poco del suelo)**_

_**Fuduo (golpeando con patadas a la criatura quien no se inmuta en lo más minino):**_ Vamos suéltame ahora, demonios _**(voltea hacia Elizabeth, Kazemaru, Rocio y Suzuno)**_ ¡Ustedes, no se queden ahí parados pidan ayuda o algo! _**(los tres asienten y están a punto de irse a pedir ayuda pero dos criaturas más les paran el paso, atrapando a Kazemaru y Elizabeth, luego atrapan a Suzuno y Rocio)**_

_**Rocio (molesta): **_¡Demonios! _**(busca con la vista a Ulvida y Haruna quienes tratan de correr de una criatura pero esta se desvanece y termina apareciendo al frnete de llas y atrapándolas)**_

_**Haruna: **_¿¡Dónde estarán Midorikawa y Sayori!?

_**Ulvida:**_ Espero estén bien _**(voltea molesta hacia la criatura) **_¡Bájame mierda!

_**Sayori (llegando junto con Midorikawa se queda perplaja al ver la escena): **_¡Chicos que sucedió!

_**Todos (mirando a Sayori y Midorikawa):**_ ¡Corran!

_**Sayori:**_ ¡No vamos a dejarlos aquí!

_**Midorikawa:**_ ¿Pero cómo derrotaremos a esas cosas? _**(busca con la mirada alrededor hasta que encuentra un cable) **_Sayori _**(toca el hombro de su amiga quien voltea hacia el cable el cual se mueve)**_ ¡Vamos! _**(van en dirección al cable y lo toman entre los dos con ambas manos) **_

_**Sayori:**_ ¡Ahora! _**(lo jala hacia abajo al igual que Midorikawa, haciendo que una rama caiga desde el árbol con algo sumamente pesado y con varios cables más, como consecuencia las criaturas caen al suelo junto con los demás)**_

_**Haruna (sobándose la cabeza): **_¡Au! _**(voltea la vista a la criatura)**_ ¡Oigan esto no es nada más que una sábana negra y tiene también una máquina de humo pequeña adherida a esta! _**(saca la maquina pequeña mostrándoselas a todos)**_

_**P.2 (levantándose con dificultad del suelo mientras ríe y sonríe):**_ Demonios nunca pensé que me descubrirían así chicos.

_**Todos:**_ ¿¡La madre de Shiokaze!?

_**Shiokaze (sorprendida y molesta):**_ ¡¿Mama?! ¡¿Por qué?!

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hasta aquí el capitulo! Perdón en serio si me demorado en actualizar es que he estado casi nula de inspiración estos días, es horrible, pero bueno espero les guste este pequeño regalito de inicio de año.<strong>_


	10. 20 de junio

_**¡Hola a todos nuevamente! La razón de por que no he actualizado estos dias es muy simple: Lugar sin Internet y rodeada de familiares en una casa de campo, si se que debo actualizaciones pero planeo seguir con este fic, que se me da mejor y luego seguir con los demás. ¡Disfruten el capitulo de hoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>2006/20XX_

Aun son vacaciones aquí, claro no todo es color de rosa, Elizabeth, desde el incidente en el campamento no le ha dirigido palabra a Haruna, son amigas al igual Michiru con ella, pero en el camino de regreso a casa trato de disculparse con ella pero Elizabeth la evitaba a toda costa, quizás se enfureció bastante, pero la verdad es que hoy ocurrió algo bastante inesperado, empezó claro con un despertar normal, claro que apenas llegue al refrigerador encontré una nota que decía: _"Mikury por favor cuida a tu hermano, nos fuimos a una conferencia fuera de la ciudad. Te aman tus padres"_

¿Cómo no esperarlo? A veces sucede, pero la verdad no me molesta cuidar de mi hermano, así que estuve casi toda la mañana con él, eran eso de las 11 y no sé qué cuando mi teléfono vibró y cuando lo vi tenía un mensaje de Elizabeth.

_-Mikury, puedes venir, necesito tu ayuda-_

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Por favor Mikury, es sobre Elizabeth y Haruna, también estoy aquí con Michiru-_

_-Está bien, pero tengo que ir con mi hermano, mis padres me encargaron cuidarlo-_

_-Por supuesto, puede venir le preguntare a mi hermano si puede entretenerlo-_

_-Gracias :)-_

_**Mikury(guardando su celular mientras voltea hacia su hermano con una sonrisa):**_ ¿Reiyi tengo que ir a casa de Shiokaze me acompañas?

_**Reiyi (sonriendo):**_ Si

Salí de mi casa y me dirigí a casa de Shiokaze con mi hermano y algunos de sus juguetes, mientras en su mano lleva sus juguetes favoritos, unas figuritas de animales.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth (concentrada en su pantalla de computadora con audífonos puestos):<strong>_ Bien, encontré la madera, ahora necesito encontrar cosas para construir el bote _**(empieza a tocar algunas teclas de su ordenador y su personaje empieza a caminar pero de pronto en su pantalla sale un personaje de forma humana y cara pintada que empieza a perseguirla)**_ ¡Ay no, vamos maldito acércate que aquí te mato! _**(empieza pulsar algunas teclas, haciendo que el personaje de su videojuego se mueva, pero el otro se le acerca mientras sus golpes no le hacen efecto al personaje, finalmente la pantalla se pone en rojo, Elizabeth se enoja)**_ ¡Ah por favor y yo que ya quería salvar al niño de esos malditos!

_**P.1 (tocando la puerta de su habitación por fuera):**_ ¿Elizabeth? ¿Puedo pasar?

_**Elizabeth (sacándose los audífonos mientras gira su silla en dirección a la puerta):**_ Pasa Tayra.

_**Tayra (abriendo la puerta mientras en su mano sostiene un teléfono): **_Te busca una chica llamada Sayori al teléfono _**(le extiende el teléfono hacia ella).**_

_**Elizabeth (recibiéndolo con una sonrisa): **_Gracias _**(coloca el teléfono en su oreja y empieza a hablar)**_ ¿Sayori? Si… si estoy bien… en el centro comercial, está bien… ¿ahora?... No, no hay ningún problema, en serio… está bien… nos vemos _**(cuelga el teléfono y se lo entrega a Tayra quien le mira)**_

_**Tayra: **_Te llevare ahí, no tienes por qué preguntar, además es mi trabajo cuidarte y protegerte.

_**Elizabeth (sonriendo):**_ G-gracias _**(se levanta de su silla y va al baño)**_

_**Tayra (pensando):**_ Tus padres se alegraran mucho al saber que ya has hecho buenas amigas _**(sonríe)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Michiru (acariciando un pequeño hurón entre sus manos mientras sonríe): <strong>_Es tan lindo, dices que se llama Zero.

_**Shiokaze (mirando sonriente a su hurón y a Michiru):**_ Si, adoro jugar con él.

_**Michiru (dejando a Zero devuelta en su jaula):**_ Si se nota bastante, sabes a mí me gustan mucho los animales pequeños _**(cierra la pequeña puerta de la jaula)**_

_**Shiokaze (curiosa):**_ Pero si en el auto cuando íbamos al campamento tú te asustaste por una araña.

_**Michiru (sonriendo incomoda):**_ Bueno, para ser más específica los que son pequeños y lindos.

_**Madre de Shiokaze (llegando con una bandeja con dos vasos de bebida y un plato de galletas):**_ Tomen chicas algo para que coman.

_**Michiru (extendiendo la mano con una sonrisa hacia la madre de Shiokaze):**_ Gracias por la comida _**(de pronto Shiokaze la sostiene de la muñeca mirando amenazadoramente a su madre)**_

_**Shiokaze: **_Mama ¿hiciste algo con las galletas?

_**Madre de Shiokaze (riendo un poco):**_ Hija, sé que la broma que les jugué con ayuda del padre de Sayori no fue una de las mejores pero te aseguro con toda sinceridad que todo esto es normal al cien por ciento.

_**Shiokaze (soltando la muñeca de Michiru):**_ Siento eso, pero era por tu protección.

_**Michiru (algo incomoda):**_ S-sí, gracias _**(tomando una galleta y llevándosela a la boca)**_

_**Shiokaze: **_¡Ah por cierto, mama, Mikury también vendrá!

_**Madre de Shiokaze:**_ Entonces traeré otro vaso de bebida _**(se voltea y se va a la cocina)**_

_**Michiru: **_¿Entonces qué haremos con respecto a Elizabeth y Haruna? Haruna está arrepentida de lo que hizo ella y Elizabeth son amigas y antes no habían peleado. _**(Tomando su vaso de bebida)**_ Pero ella conoce a Elizabeth casi igual que tú la conoces a ella, entonces ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió que ella reaccionaria así? _**(toma un sorbo de su bebida)**_

_**Shiokaze: **_Tal vez no se le ocurrió las consecuencias que esto tendría, estoy segura de que si le explica bien a Lizzy, ella le perdonara… además ya tengo un plan organizado con las demás, solo falta tú y Mikury para que estemos completas.

_**Michiru (mirando confundida a Shiokaze):**_ ¿Tenías un plan? No es que desconfíe bde ti, en serio, pero ¿Qué clase de plan tienes planeado?

_**Shiokaze:**_ Es muy simple, nosotras, es decir tú, yo y Mikury llevamos a Haruna al centro comercial, mientras que Rocio, Sayori, Ulvida y Elizabeth también irán, luego nos encontramos ¨por casualidad" en una de las tiendas, luego de eso mientras paseamos, nosotras fingiremos irnos debido a alguna razón y dejaremos a Haruna y a Elizabeth solas y Haruna podrá pedirle disculpas. ¡El plan perfecto!

_**Michiru (algo desconfiada):**_ Para mí si está bien, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo sucederá, algo- _**(suena el timbre de la puerta)**_

_**Shiokaze (levantándose de su lugar):**_ ¡Ya voy! _**(voltea hacia Michiru)**_ deben ser Mikury y su hermano, mientras envíale un mensaje a Haruna para encontrarnos en la entrada sur del centro comercial, ya deben estar ahí las demás _**(se va en dirección a la puerta)**_

_**Michiru (sacando su celular):**_ Bien _**(empieza a teclear un mensaje)**_

Cuando escribía el mensaje para Haruna, pensé en si hacerlo o no, creí que sucedería algo mientras nosotras no estábamos, no soy una persona que se deja llevar por corazonadas o instintos, pero esta vez… debí hacerle caso a mi instinto, por suerte lo que sucedió no fue muy grave, pero pudo serlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rocio (saliendo de una tienda de electrodomésticos con las demás):<strong>_ ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

_**Sayori:**_ ¿Vamos a la librería?

_**Ulvida:**_ ¿Y si mejor le preguntamos a Haruna chicas? _**(todas voltean hacia Haruna pícaramente)**_

_**Haruna (algo nerviosa): **_¿P-por qué me ven así?

_**Sayori (tocando con su codo el brazo de Haruna seguidamente):**_ Vamos Haruna, sabemos tu secreto, hay un chico que trabaja aquí que te interesa y por eso a veces vienes aquí.

_**Haruna (sonrojada y avergonzada a la vez):**_ ¿L-les dijo e-eso M-Michiru?

_**Todas (sonriendo inocentemente):**_ Si

_**Rocio (Acercandose hasta Haruna que estaba con los colores hasta arriba):**_ Vamos Haruna no es tan malo ponerse así por un chico, todas estamos así por alguien o lo hemos estado _**(voltea hacia las chicas) **_¿No es así? _**(todas asintieron)**_

_**Ulvida: **_¿Y quién es ese chico?

_**Haruna:**_ P-pues bueno es…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikury:<strong>_ ¡Por favor chicas déjenme entrar ahí! _**(tratando de alcanzar con su brazo una tienda)**_

_**Shiokaze (agarrando del brazo a Mikury): **_Por favor Mikury, podemos entrar después, además le toca a Elizabeth elegir.

_**Mikury (coloca cara de súplica a Elizabeth):**_ Por favor Lizzy, te pido que les digas que me dejas entrar y te cede mi otro turno.

_**Elizabeth (algo confundida):**_ ¿Q-que hago?

_**Michiru/ Shiokaze:**_ ¡Mikury!

_**Mikury (dejando de forzar y haciendo un puchero): **_Esta bien.

_**Michiru (voltea hacia Elizabeth): **_Bien, ¿adónde quieres ir?

_**Elizabeth:**_ P-pues bueno me gustaría ir a _**(duda al querer decirlo o no)**_

_**Shiokaze (sonriendo):**_ Vamos Elizabeth, no nos reiremos ni nada por el estilo si lo dices.

_**Elizabeth (sonriendo un poco):**_ M-me gustaría i-ir a la t-tienda de videojuegos.

_**Michiru:**_ Entonces a la tienda de videojuegos.

_**Mikury:**_ Si no es mala idea, no sabía que te gustaban los videojuegos.

_**Elizabeth (algo sonrojada):**_ L-la verdad es que me gustan más que todo… de horror y… supervivencia.

_**Shiokaze (riendo tranquilamente mientras coloca su mano tras su cabeza):**_ Yo la verdad no creo soportar ese tipo de- _**(suena su celular)**_ Lo siento voy a revisar _**(levanta su teléfono y lee el mensaje de Rocio):**_

_-Estamos en una tienda de juegos, ¿Dónde están ustedes?-_

_-no te preocupes, estamos yendo para ella, Lizzy quería ir, nos vemos-_

_**Shiokaze (levantando la vista de su teléfono):**_ Bueno, vámonos _**(se voltea en dirección a la tienda) **_

_**Elizabeth: **_¡E-espera Shiokaze! _**(la sigue junto con las demás)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sayori (saliendo de la tienda junto con las demas): <strong>_Ves Haruna, ¿no fue tan difícil o sí? _**(no encuentra a Haruna detrás de ella y la busca preocupada)**_¿Haruna?

_**Rocio (voltea hacia el mostrador de la tienda con una sonrisa):**_ No busques más Sayori, mira _**(señala con la cabeza en la dirección en la que vio haciendo que Ulvida y Sayori se volteen, en donde estaba Haruna hablando con un chico y finalmente este le entrega un papel algo sonrojado y esta sonríe y se va sonriendo hacia sus amigas)**_

_**Ulvida (sorprendida): **_¿Te dio su número?

_**Haruna (con gran emoción):**_ ¡Sí! ¡Chicas no puedo creerlo!

_**Rocio:**_ Haruna baja la voz, la gente os puede quedar viendo raro.

_**Sayori:**_ Bueno, pero está feliz Rocio.

_**Haruna (tomando las manos de Sayori y saltando):**_ ¡Aun no me lo puedo creer, en serio paso! _**(empieza a saltar)**_ ¡En serio gracias a todas!

_**P.1:**_ ¡Chicas!

_**Rocio (voltea en dirección al grito):**_ ¡Hola Shiokaze!

_**Shiokaze (llegando con las demás detrás de ella): **_Que coincidencia estamos todas aquí.

_**Haruna:**_ Si _**(le dirige una sonrisa a todas pero cuando ve a Elizabeth con una mirada fría hacia ella esta se borra y se pone triste)**_

_**Michiru (se percata de esto y trata de cambiar de tema): **_¿No tienen hambre, chicas?

_**Sayori:**_ La verdad es que sí.

_**Ulvida:**_ Desayune liviano esta mañana.

_**Mikury:**_ Entonces o hay más que decir, vámonos al patio de comidas _**(voltea hacia Ulvida con una sonrisa de lado) **_¿Desayuno liviano eh?

_**Ulvida (sonrojada):**_ ¡Mikury, n-no es lo que piensas!

_**Mikury:**_ Si claro _**(empieza a caminar en dirección al patio de comidas)**_

* * *

><p>Cuando me dijeron todo después del incidente, me quede sin literalmente algo… no sé… ¿sin sorpresa? La verdad es que supe todo gracias a mis "instintos" que poseo desde hace bastante tiempo… una delas razones por las que considero hasta ahora, me cuesta la capacidad de hacer amigos, tanto como en Francia como aquí… pero me alegra en serio… el tener compañeras que se apoyen, preocupen y aprecian… al igula que yo a ellas y viceversa, bueno luego de llegar a la mesa de las chicas empezamos a ver por los alrededores para saber que comer, Mikury y Shiokaze fueron por unas hamburguesas y helado, Ulvida y Sayori fueron a otro local de… creo que comida china, la verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien y finalmente Rocio y Michiru quienes fueron a pedir una pizza, dos personas tuvieron que qiedarse a cuidar la mesa, esas fuimos yo y Haruna, no le hable durante un buen rato y las chicas (para mi) tradaban una eternidad en llegar.<p>

_**Haruna:**_ Lizzy, yo siento en-

_**Elizabeth:**_ No voy a escuchar nada de lo que digas Haruna.

_**Haruna:**_ Pero en verdad quiero disculparme, somos amigas y no medi las consecuencias, en-

**_Elizabeth:_** Mira, si fueras mi amiga, no hubieras hecho eso, tu sabes perfectamente como soy yo… y también como me pongo cuando alguien me molesta.

_**Haruna (arrepentida):**_ ¡Si lo sé! Por eso quiero disculparme, además nunca supuse que te pondrías así por una simple broma.

_**Elizabeth (Se levanta molesta):**_ ¡¿Broma?! ¡Haruna eso no fue una broma, fue un susto, eres una mentirosa!

_**Haruna (Molesta):**_ ¡Mira sabes que! ¡No me importa, por mi puedes hacerme la ley del hielo! ¡Quizás por eso no tenías amigo en Francia! ¡Por quisquillosa! _**(se calma y después se da cuenta de lo que dijo y baja su tono de voz arrepentido) **_No, Elizabeth no es lo que quise de-

Salí corriendo con algunos de mis cabellos cubriéndome los ojos, quería salir de allí, lo más rápido que podía, ignorando lo que me esperaba afuera.

La verdad, es que como no salgo mucho sola, no conozco mucho las calles y menos lo callejones de la ciudad, de pronto entre a una calle cercana al centro comercial y me senté en un banco y empezaron a caer lágrimas de mis ojos, nunca quise tener estos instintos en mi…

Recordé la única palabra con la que me calificaban: _"Bruja"_ todos por igual, mi único apoyo siempre fue mi familia, mi hermano Alfred especialmente.

De pronto mis pensamientos pararon al igual que las lágrimas la escuchar a unas personas hablar desde un callejón, no me percaté de que estaba en una calle sin gente, solo estaba yo y esas voces, me aventure en el callejón, el cual olía horrible y además de eso estaban las paredes llenas de grafitis y carteles rotos, me escondí detrás de un basural enorme mientras veía la escena en donde dos hombres tenían a un chico de unos 18 años, golpeado y en el suelo

_**P.1 (molesto):**_ ¡déjenme en paz malditos! _**(recibe una patada por parte de uno de los hombres y el otro lo toma por los cabellos alzándolo del suelo)**_

_**P.2 (riendo): **_¿¡Crees que nos creeremos ese cuento de mierda, maldito crio!? ¡Sabemos que entraste a una tienda de dulces con mucho dinero! _**(lo alza más alto)**_ ¡Confiesa, gastaste ese dinero en dulces de porquería!_**(lo golpea en el estómago, logrando que el chico escupa un poco de sangre por su boca)**_

_**P.3: **_Es suficiente, bájalo _**(el otro le hace caso y deja al niño en el suelo mientras el segundo lo toma por el cuello sin estrangularlo) **_escucha niño, le dices a alguien lo que estamos haciendo aquí y estarás muerto,sabemos que eres de una familia de mucha influencia pero- _**(se escucha el sonido de una botella cayendo al suelo, dejando ver a Elizabeth detrás del basural asustada ambos tipos voltean hacia la chica sonriendo malvadamente)**_

_**P.2 (acercándose lentamente hacia Elizabeth): **_Pero que tenemos aquí… una pequeña espía, no te preocupes no te haremos daño si estas callada y calmada.

_**P.3 (introduciendo su mano dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta):**_ Ven pequeña, te llevaremos a un lindo lugar.

_**Eizabeth (asustada mientras camina lentamente hacia atrás):**_ N-no _**(choca con la pared)**_

_**P.3 (sonriendo malvadamente mientras saca una navaja de su bolsillo):**_ Eso es, duerme bien _**(de pronto el niño se levanta y lo empuja y empieza a golpearlo en la cara) **_¡D-demonios, hijo de puta!

_**P.1:**_ ¡Corre ahora que puedes Elizabeth!

_**P.2 (tomando al niño por las axilas mientras lo empuja contra la pared):**_ ¡Toma esto! _**(el chico cae inconsciente al suelo voltea hacia Elizabeth pero esta empieza correr en dirección a la salida cuando está a punto de salir el hombre la toma de uno de sus brazos y empieza a apretarlo)**_ ¡¿A dónde carajo piensas en ir?!

_**Elizabeth (gritando desesperada):**_ ¡Auxilio por favor alguien!

_**P.2 (sacando una navaja de su bolsillo):**_ ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! _**(de pronto al tipo le cae una bolsa en la cara, dejando caer la navaja y soltando a Elizabeth)**_ ¡Ah! ¿Quién fue el que?- _**(recibe un golpe en el estómago y una patada en su mentón cayendo inconsciente)**_

_**Sayori (llegando hasta Elizabeth): **_¡¿Elizabeth estas bien?! _**(La abraza protectoramente junto con Michiru, Ulvida y Haruna)**_

_**Elizabeth (llorando): **_C-chicas

_**P.3 (levantándose mientras corre hacia la persona): **_¡Maldito! _**(corre para golpearla)**_

_**Elizabeth:**_ ¡Cuidado!

El tipo estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero rápidamente el sujeto tomo al muy desgraciado del brazo, haciéndole una llave, dejando su brazo sujeto por detrás de la espalda y finalmente le golpea sus piernas con una patada soltándolo de su agarre pero el otro se apoyó en sus manos y se dirigió rápido hacia el otro, pero este se movió rápidamente a un lado, dejando caer al que quería matarme y justo antes de que se levantara le pego fuertemente detrás del cuello con una patada dejándolo inconsciente, con todo no pude ver quien le propino una paliza a los dos sujetos.

_**Mikury (corriendo hasta Elizabeth mientras la abraza protectoramente):**_ Elizabeth… estas bien, que bueno.

_**Elizabeth:**_ ¿P-pero c-como supieron que yo?-

_**Ulvida (Secándose las lágrimas):**_ Cuando Haruna nos dijo que te habías ido corriendo te buscamos por todos lados, estábamos tan preocupadas, hasta Rocio tomo su Harley para ir a buscarte, cuando todas pasamos por aquí escuchamos un grito tuyo y Mikury ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces.

_**Michiru:**_ La verdad es que en serio me lleve un susto cuando vi a Mikury lanzarse así al sujeto, no sabía que ella supiera pelear.

_**Mikury (rascándose la cabeza con su mano con una gran sonrisa):**_ La verdad es que se pelear bastante, pero la verdad es que-

_**Sayori:**_ ¡Mikury cuidado!

_**Mikury (voltea hacia atrás):**_ ¿Eh?

El último de los sujetos golpeado por Mikury se levantó rápidamente y estaba a punto de clavarle a Mikury un trozo del vidrio de la botella que rompí por error anteriormente, estaba a punto de empujarla, pero de pronto escuche el sonido de un motor, uno a gran velocidad que resulto ser de una motocicleta, la cual llego acelerada a chocar contra el hombre quien salió disparado y cayó al suelo, la moticicleta giro y freno bruscamente, la persona sobre esta se quitó el casco y era Rocio quien bajo rápidamente de la motocicleta.

_**Rocio (acercandose a Mikury):**_ ¿Estas bien?

_**Mikury:**_ Deberías preguntarle eso a Elizabeth _**(voltea hacia ella y se encuentra con Haruna abrazando a Elizabeth y con ambas llorando)**_

_**Rocio (sonriendo):**_ Creo que no será necesario.

_**Todas (corriendo hacia Rocio):**_ ¡Rocio! _**(se abalanzan sobre ella)**_

Luego de eso descubrimos que Rocio había ido con la policía y finalmente los sujetos fueron arrestados… Por desgracia… el sujeto quien estaba siendo golpeado por los dos sujetos era… no puedo escribir su nombre ahora, mi mano tiembla cada vez que recuerdo el reconocimiento de su rostro, la forma en la que lloro y como entro en la ambulancia mientras sostengo una de sus manos, las chicas me acompañaron hasta mi casa, ofreciéndose a acompañarme, pero les dije que no era necesario…

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué a mi hermano?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado y pues bueno les dejo unas preguntillas por aquí, saluden a Miky-chan (aplausos)<strong>_

_**Hola de nuevo a todos soy Mikury y pues bueno la creadora del fic, ademas de eso la persona que me dio vida, decidió hacer esto al final de cada uno de los siguientes capítulos, espero les guste, también les dejo un par de preguntas a- (la empujan y cae)**_

_**¡A responder! Las cuales son: **_

_**1) ¿Que les pareció?**_

_**2) ¿Les pareció aburrido que no aparecieran los chicos en el capítulo?**_

_**3) ¿Qué sucederá con Alfred ahora?**_

**_4) ¿Quien sera el chico de Haruna?_**

**_5) ¿A que tienda habrá querido entrar Mikury?_**

_**4) ¿Los deje con ganas de más? ¿Me quieren asesinar por eso?**_

_**¡Mikury, deja eso ahora! ¡Sabes que yo tampoco soy alguien si no tengo a mis bebes conmigo!**_

_**¡Mira como tus preciados son comidos por mi mientras me despido ¡Sayonara a todas! (se lleva un pocky a la boca y sale corriendo conmigo detrás de ella)**_

_**¡Bye! ¡Miky-chan no! (me voy)**_

_**Anothereleven345**_


	11. 2 de julio

_**Hola genta del mundo, bueno estoy de ánimos porque acabo de ver el inicio de una nueva temporada de un anime, ¡Wiiii! Por desgracia solamente se ha subtitulado un capítulo de los demás, pero bueno ahora vamos con el capítulo.**_

* * *

><p><em>0207/ 20XX_

Querido diario:

Ha pasado una semana desde que hemos entrado a clases, mi hermano esta mejor desde el incidente con esos sujetos, por suerte simplemente fueron heridas leves y no hubo ningún problema psicológico, ahora está estudiando en casa, ya que me explico de que se quedaría hasta finales del mes en el país, lo cual me hace sentir feliz por él, pasando a las clases… en realidad es casi todo lo mismo, exámenes, prácticas, recesos, los profesores… el _casi_ se debe a un solo evento programado para el mes… un baile de mitad de año, el tema para este… mascaras, me entere de esto hace un día atrás, pero este día sí que nos comimos la cabeza, literalmente, todo debido a…

_**Rocio (caminando por los pasillos junto con Shiokaze y Michiru): **_¿Saben del baile que organizo el consejo escolar?

_**Michiru:**_ Si, pero no he recibido nada hasta ahora.

_**Rocio (para al igual que Shiokaze con mirada confundida):**_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_**Michiru:**_ Creo que el consejo aún no lo anuncia, pero una chica me lo dijo, se supone que las chicas no deben saber quién es su pareja, pero el chico debe invitarla mediante anonimato para que ella no se dé cuenta, así que solamente los chicos invitan a las chicas.

_**Shiokaze:**_ Pero ¿Cómo sabrá el chico que la chica se niega o acepta?

_**Michiru:**_ Tendrá que aceptar la invitación de alguna forma que el chico se dé cuenta… _**(Sonriendo un poco preocupada)**_ Esto será más difícil de lo que creí.

_**Rocio (mirando hacia una multitud frente a un panel): **_¿Lo crees así? _**(Ambas chicas voltean hacia la multitud de chicas con una mirada algo aterrada pero a la vez incomoda)**_

Resulto que las chicas estaban chillando, riendo y algunas sonrojadas, al parecer (según las palabras que escuchamos) debido a que un grupo de chicos publico panfletos para invitar a algunas chicas, nos fuimos de ahí lo más rápido que pudimos y llegamos hasta la entrada, hay nos despedimos y yo me dirigí hasta mi motocicleta.

No vas a creer la ironía que me toco hoy, la verdad es que nunca espere ser invitada un día después de saber lo del baile, me coloque el casco y de pronto cayo de la rueda delantera de la Harley, un pequeño papel, lo recogí y me saque el casco para leerlo, me quede algo congelada al terminar de leerlo, claro que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro:

_¿Quieres ser mi acompañante?_

_P.A_

No sabía que hacer así que decidí llevar el papel a casa y ver si acepta o no la invitación, pensé que podría tratarse de alguna broma, pero después de ver como reaccionaron las chicas del panel, no podía creer esa posibilidad, me aleje de la escuela en mi Harley, mientras me sumía en mis pensamientos…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shiokaze (caminando por las calles): <strong>_De nuevo al trabajo, bueno no debería verle el lado negativo, así podre comprarme el último manga de _Eyeshield 21*_ _**(dice esto con un brillo en los ojos y mucha alegría)**_

Llegue al trabajo como siempre, me cambie el uniforme y entre al café, para mí el tiempo paso volando, si así es, soy así de loca cuando estoy con tantos ánimos en el trabajo, eran las 8:30 p.m. simplemente quería llegar a casa y terminar de ver el último capítulo de _Sailor Moon*_, estaba a punto de irme cuando una de las chicas con quien trabajo me llamo.

_**P.1: **_¡Shio, espera!_** (llega corriendo frente a la chica)**_

_**Shiokaze (volteando hacia la chica con cara de duda): **_¿Sucede algo Orihime? _**(sin sorpresa y algo cansada)**_ no me digas que olvidaste de nuevo como se apaga la máquina de café.

_**Orihime (con la cara roja y gritando): **_¡Eso fue solo una vez! ¡Shio eres muy cruel! _**(unas gotitas caen de sus ojos)**_

_**Shiokaze (rascándose la mejilla con un dedo mientras sonríe):**_ Lo siento, bueno _**(deja de rascarse y su cara se vuelve confundida)**_ ¿Qué sucede?

_**Orihime (sacando un pequeño sobre del bolsillo de su delantal mientars se seca las lágrimas):**_ Un chico vino y me pidió que te lo diera, dijo algo también sobre que respondieras dándole el mismo sobre a la persona que trabaja en la librería de mangas del centro, después de las clases de mañana. _**(Le da el sobre con mirada picara)**_

_**Shiokaze (recibiendo el sobre con mirada incomoda):**_ ¿Por qué m-me ves así?

_**Orihime:**_ Por favor Shio, dime ¿es tu novio?

_**Shiokaze (con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras voltea en dirección a la puerta):**_ ¡¿C-cómo d-dices eso?! ¡N-no tengo novio! _**(baja la vista hacia el papel**_) pero no sé quién pudo haberlo enviado _**(voltea hacia Orihime nuevamente) **_Veras, en nuestra escuela habrá un baile y los chicos invitan a las chicas mediante anonimatos.

_**Orihime:**_ ¡Increíble y a la vez tan romántico! _**(coloca sus manos sobre sus mejillas y empieza a moverse de un lado a otro)**_

_**Shiokaze (algo incomoda):**_ Orihime, por favor.

_**Orihime:**_ Me dices mañana todo ¿sí? ¡Ah se me olvidaba! Si me preguntas como era pues no pude ver su rostro estaba cubierto y no llevaba uniforme puesto, Adiós Shio, suerte _**(se va a los camerinos dejando a Shiokaze sola mirando el sobre)**_

¿Me pregunto si las demás habrán recibido invitación? Aun no abro el sobre lo abrirá dentro de unos minutos... Pero por ahora, a ver el final de _Sailor Moon_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth (abriendo la puerta de su casa, detrás de ella entra Tayra con unas bolsas de compras): <strong>_¡Ya llegamos hermano! _**(cierra la puerta mientras Tayra se va en dirección a la cocina)**_

_**Alfred (bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa):**_ Bienvenidas de vuelta.

_**Elizabeth (sonriendo con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas):**_ ¿Qué tal te fue?

_**Alfred:**_ Bien, al fin terminaron mis clases ahora descansare un poco, por cierto mama llamo hace unos minutos atrás, le dije que habías ido al trabajo y que Tayra fue a buscarte y hacer unas compras.

_**Elizabeth (algo triste y con una pequeña sonrisa disimulada):**_ Y-ya veo

_**Alfred (tratando de animarla mientras sonríe):**_ Vamos hermana no te pongas así ¡Es cierto!

_**Elizabeth (levantando la cabeza un poco preocupada):**_ ¿Q-qué sucede?

_**Alfred:**_ Hermana, no te pongas así, no es nada grave, solo que llego el cartero con un paquete para ti ¿Pediste otro videojuego por internet?

_**Elizabeth:**_ ¡N.-no lo h-hago más, eso le sabes! _**(confundida mientras su rubor se calma)**_ Pero que extraño, y-yo no pedí nada por algún medio, ¿Dónde está el paquete?

_**Alfred (señalando la escalera con su pulgar):**_ Lo deje en tu habitación.

_**Elizabeth (corriendo a su habitación con muchas ganas de ver que habría dentro):**_ G-gracias.

Entre a mi habitación como si nada y encima de mi cama estaba un paquete simple de cartón pero con un hermoso lazo color… ¡¿Rosa, es enserio?! Yo detesto el rosa como no tienen idea, pero bueno es solo decoración, me calme rápidamente y abrí el paquete no había remitente especificado solo una pequeña etiqueta que decía:

_De:_ Numero 10

_Para:_ Lizzy

Me topé con un hermoso gatito de peluche color blanco con machas negras y ojos verdosos con amarillo con un listón de color rojo carmín en su cuello y llevaba pegado una tarjeta, la saque con cuidado y la abri, el mensaje que decía me dejo sorprendida y a la vez halagada.

_Elizabeth Dubois: _

_Por favor, se mi pareja en el baile._

_Si aceptas por favor después del entrenamiento de atletismo, haz una vuelta completa al campo._

_Sé que suena como un reto pero si aceptas, por favor hazlo y no te preocupes estaré en la escuela y veré que des la vuelta completa._

_Numero 10_

Creo que esta noche no poder dormir tranquila, todo gracias a esta interrogante, le dije a mi hermano lo del baile y el paquete y el me aconsejo que hiciera lo que yo quería, no me lo dijo de una forma desinteresada claro, pero a pesar de eso… aún tengo esta interrogante girando alrededor de mi cabeza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sayori (cerrando el atril del piano con una sonrisa satisfactoria): <strong>_Listo eso es todo por hoy.

_**Hermana de Sayori: **_¡Por favor hermanita! Toca un poco más.

_**Hermano de Sayori:**_ Vamos Danielle _**(la carga con una sonrisa)**_ deberías ir a dormir _**(le sonríe a Sayori)**_ has mejorado mucho, claro heredaste eso de mí.

_**Sayori:**_ Cállate Daniel, _**(sonríe de lado)**_ además tú con suerte tocas el piano, excepto cuando papa o mama te obligan a limpiarlo _**(le saca la lengua)**_

_**Daniel (con mirada asesina): **_Enana _**(se ríe un poco)**_ buenas noches Sayori _**(se va cargando a Danielle)**_

Me levante de mi asiento y me fui en dirección a mi habitación, de pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó y me dirigí hacia ella, me pregunte quien tocaba, a pesar de ser como las 9:30 p.m. la gente no circula mucho por estas calles, cuando me acerque a abrirla, cuando la abrí no había nadie pero logre ver una sombra que trepaba rápidamente por el muro y se iba en dirección a la calle, me quede viendo el punto en donde salto y de pronto se escuchó el sonido de un basurero cayendo al suelo y el maullido de un gato asustado el cual subió a la pared como si nada y se fue en dirección a la casa de al lado, me quede pensando en esa persona… Se parecía a mi cuando me tropezaba a veces y hacia mucho escándalo, pero por sobre todo ¿estará bien mañana?... ¡Esperen! Si mañana veo a alguien con un golpe, entonces el quizás envió el paquete, cerré la puerta con un pie mientras en mis manos llevaba el paquete y corrí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con llave, deje el paquete sobre mi mesa y lo vi detenidamente, con todas las novelas de misterio que he leído hasta ahora, en ocasiones aparece el intento de homicidio con la bomba escondida en el paquete, pero dudo que eso suceda aquí, abrí el paquete desde arriba y vi su interior, dentro de él habían fotografías de bibliotecas, paisajes y edificios con terrazas y el diseño de algunos balcones, todas de varios colores y diseños, la verdad es que me encantaron y sonreí al verlas, cuando voltee la primera foto que tome, la cual era de la Biblioteca Nacional de Irlanda, vi que tenía unas letras detrás, las cuales eran la _"I"_ y _la "R"_, me quede confundida, luego saque la siguiente, la cual era de un edificio completamente blanco con ventanas conectadas a balcones, esta vez tenia las letras "_B" _y _"A" _detrás, finalmente deduje lo que decían, así que saque todas las fotos, revisé lo que decía detrás de cada una y las fui ordenando según el mensaje que pensé se formaría.

Al terminar no me cabía la menor duda de que mi pensamiento no era incorrecto, seque un poco el sudor que tenía en mi frente y contemple mi trabajo completo, el mensaje era justo como lo pensé, decía claramente esto con letras en mayúscula y de color negro:

_Sayori D' Angelo ¿serias mi acompañante la noche del baile? Simplemente deja una nota en tu puerta durante la noche con tu respuesta. Espera tu respuesta._

_H.M_

Pensé un poco respecto a la invitación y la pista que dejo mi posible pareja de baile, ¿Qué significaría la "H"?, bueno sin pensarlo más escribí en un papel de color azul, un _"si"_ gigante y lo pegue en la entrada de mi casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Michiru (con el teléfono en su mano y con cara algo sorprendida mientras camina por la calle):<strong>_ ¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Ya recibiste tu invitación Haruna?!... N-no es que este mal… no, nada aún, vengo del trabajo, ¿Afuro? No, no lo he visto en todo el día ¿Por qué?... Ah es cierto la tarea de Biología… Vamos Haruna no es muy difícil… _**(Algo molesta) **_Haruna deja esa computadora y has la tarea de una vez… _**(Más molesta) **_Haruna ¡¿me estás diciendo vieja?! Ade-

Escuche un ruido proveniente de un arbusto, por lo cual me sobresalte un poco, de pronto un pequeño perrito salió de los arbustos, era de pelaje rubio y con ojos negros, movió su colita y ladro al verme, le sonreí y me agache para acariciarlo, de pronto un silbato sonó y el pero se fue y doblo a una calle más adelante, lo seguí son vacilar y me llevo hasta un parque, ni siquiera recordé que hablaba con Haruna, hasta le colgué el teléfono y lo guarde de vuelta en mi mochila (si debería prestar más atención a lo que hago antes y menos a los animalitos, pero es que son tan lindos), finalmente llegue hasta los juegos del parque y vi al perrito sentado mirando hacia un árbol al lado del sube y baja, cuando mire en la misma dirección me di cuenta de que había un boceto y no de cualquier persona… era mío, lo saque con cuidado del árbol al cual estaba clavado y lo mire con cuidad busque con la vista alrededor pero no había ninguna persona, al voltear el cuadro este tenía algo escrito por detrás, decía:

_¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja en la noche del baile?_

_Si aceptas, por favor mañana lleva un símbolo de amor o belleza._

Vaya, no me esperaba que la persona que me invitara fueran tan… ¿detallista? En esto se necesita cuidado, no lo dudo, pero así, bueno apenas gire la vista al perro este seguí sentado pero con la legua saliendo de su boca, saque de mi mochila mi envase del almuerzo y una botella de agua y serví el agua en el envase y se lo di al perro, quien se quedó bebiéndola, juro que de haber sido por mí me lo hubiera llevado, pero estoy segura de que su dueño andaba cerca…¿Cómo será eso de llevar algo que simbolice amor o belleza?

* * *

><p><em>-Lo digo en serio Mikury-<em>

_-Nunca dije que no te creía Shio, pero ¿cómo es eso?-_

_-¿De qué hablas?-_

_-Dios… obviamente hablo del sobre ¿Qué tiene dentro?-_

_-Pues…-_

_-¿¡Qué!?-_

_-No lo sé-_

_-¿Anime?-_

_-¡Era el último episodio! ¡Fue genial! :)-_

_-Genial, ahora que e-_

_-Lo siento tengo que irme, adiós-_

No quería estar de malas hoy pero en serio, yo quiero saber que tal les ha ido a las demás con sus invitaciones, pero ni caso, todas están desconectadas, bueno ahora son eso de las 10 p.m. supongo que iré a ver televisión…

_**Mikury (bajando las escaleras):**_ Vamos televisión alégrame el día _**(llega hasta la sala pero ahí están Reiyi y su madre viendo un programa de niños)**_

_**Madre de Mikury (volteando hacia su hija con una sonrisa mientras su hermano se concentra en la televisión)**_: Mikury ¿quieres unirte?

_**Mikury (viendo la televisión):**_ N-no gracias.

No tengo en contra de los programas de niños, pero todas esas canciones me parecen irritantes, igual que el hecho de usar faldas o tacones, pero bueno, me uní finalmente y luego de unos segundos sonó la puerta así que fui en dirección a ella con la mayor sonrisa que pude.

_**Mikury (abriendo la puerta): **_¿Hola se le ofrece a?-

Frente a mi había una persona vestida con traje de oso, esos que siempre están en los parques de diversiones, me le quede viendo aguantando la risa pero a la vez algo sorprendida.

_**Mikury (cubriendo su boca tratando de no reírse):**_ L-lo siento señor…o señora pero el parque está en dirección opuesta.

La persona me extendió su mano en la cual llevaba unos globos de varios colores, atados a ellos había una pequeña carta, lo mire confundido y este asintió con la cabeza tome el sobre y el "oso" giro a punto de irse, por suerte le dije un "Gracias" y cerré la puerta preguntándome muchas cosas…pero sin vacilar abrí la carta y deje los globos atados en una de las patas de una mesa al lado de la entrada y vi lo que decía en la carta:

_¿Te gustaría venir conmigo al baile? _

Simple, convincente y estoy segura de que para darme estos globos, se habrá quedado sin ideas, bueno me dirigí a mi habitación y me despedí de mi mama y mi hermano, lo que me pareció más extraño era que no había nada que me dijera como acepto o no su invitación… literalmente ¿me estará obligando a ir con él?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shiokaze (encendiendo su celular de nuevo con una sonrisa):<strong>_ Listo _Sailor Moon _completo, veamos… ¡¿No hay nadie?! _**(Apaga su celular algo desanimada)**_ Y yo que quería hablar con alguien _**(gira la vista hasta el sobre que está encima de su mesa)**_ Bien a leer la carta.

Nunca me paso, la verdad, leer la invitación ahora pero bueno, abrió el sobre y me encontré con la sorpresa de encontrar el ultimo manga de _Eyeshield 21_, me quede con las ganas de gritar, me encontré con un trozo de una piedra preciosa, la cual si mas no me equivoco es un aguamarina, y con ella venia una nota que decía:

_No sé si sea correcto invitarte al baile, porque la verdad no soy bueno escribiendo... Desde hace un tiempo he tenido un sentimiento hacia ti, espero me puedas acompañar en un baile, llevare una máscara color gris y rojo._

_Espero verte pronto Shiokaze_

Me quede con mariposas en el estómago y sentía que un leve rubor se colocaba en mis mejillas, el color rojo me da una pista de quien es.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Ahora las aclaraciones y unas cuantas preguntas:<strong>_

_**Eyeshield 21: Es un anime de deporte, para ser especifica el futbol americano (Bako si sospechas, pues si, entre a tu perfil y busque unas ideas), aunque la verdad yo también lo vi.**_

_**Sailor Moon: Anime del año (si no me equivoco) 1992, también lo saque de tu perfil Bako, es que la verdad quería tener una idea de que animes te gustaban.**_

_**Ahora las preguntas, pero antes me gustaría presentar a mi invitada de hoy, todos aplaudan a… ¡Rocio Darkbloom! (aplausos) {Rox me ha estado pidiendo continuación así que creo que merece al menos que su Oc presente las preguntas, lamento si tarde en la continuación}**_

_**Hola soy Rocio y ahora vamos con las preguntas: **_

_**-¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**_

_**-¿Les gusto la forma en la que recibieron la invitación las chicas?**_

_**-¿Las chicas estarán tranquilas con las ganas de saber quién es el chico que las invito?**_

_**-¿Shiokaze leerá el último volumen de su manga?**_

_**-¿Michiru sabrá la respuesta al acertijo que le propusieron?**_

_**-¿Qué sucederá durante el baile? ¿Qué esperan que suceda?**_

_**¡Ahora un desafío! ¿¡Espera como que un!?- (es empujada por mi)**_

_**Bueno ahora el pequeño desafío, la verdad planeaba hacerlo en el capítulo anterior, pero bueno ahora que estoy de ánimos, les dejo este desafío… adivinar el anime que vi hoy, como verán es una nueva temporada que se ha estrenado este año, así que no será muy difícil adivinar (escucha el sonido de un motor y se asusta al ver a Rocio sobre una moto y con una pistola)**_

_**Mikury tenía razón, que suerte que le hice caso (arranca su motocicleta en dirección mía)**_

_**¡Ay no! Bueno queridos lectores, los veo muy pronto ¡Sayo! (sale corriendo con Rocio tras ella mientras dispara)**_


End file.
